Xander's Dogma
by Minalumos
Summary: SUMMARY: A lost soul, a shattered life, and Murphy's glee. Xander finds out the Hellmouth is the least of his problems nowadays, Xander is thrown into fate cruel hands when his life takes a darker turn when he sees his dad strike his mom, and it all spirals from there.
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Xander's Dogma

AUTHOR: REXCALON (rexcalon )

DISTRIBUTION: Just here for now but if you later see something you like or want to use just email me and ask.

DISCLAIMER: : I do not own BTVS/Charmed or anything else that might seem familiar im just a broke Fanfic writer who loves to have fun, and I make no money from this because if I did Buffy, Willow, and Piper would mud wrestle at my command. This is my first try at this so please be gentle with me.

SUMMARY: A lost soul, a shattered life, and Murphy's glee. Xander finds out the Hellmouth is the least of his problems nowadays, Xander is thrown into fate cruel hands when his life takes a darker turn when he sees his dad strike his mom, and it all spirals from there.

FEEDBACK: Please reviews are welcome and I need them a writer can't get better without listening to readers and as a novice I need pointers

RATING: R may change in later chapters.

PAIRINGS: Not sure so far.

SPOILERS: Well the way I see it all of BTVS and CHARMED I don't really know.

AUTHORS NOTES: This story is also posted over at twisting the hellmouth and adultfanfiction

Chapter One: Xander Harris Natures Fu*k-bunny.

The week after the fiasco of Halloween walking home after leaving Buffy and Willow at Buffy's for a girly night-in Xander finds himself lost in thought of his new secret from his girls. 'I don't see why I can't just tell them!' He thinks. "Well I can't really tell them because Buffy loves the fucker and Willow still thinks im a jealous fool over Buffy." He ranted as he walked up the street to his house.

Now not much had changed about Xander he was still the sloppy dark haired young man he always was but now his eyes held a knowledge most would deem highly unlikely for him to have but the truth is that ever since the night 'solider boy' came out to play as Xander had taken to call his Halloween jaunt, Xander found himself holding himself better in a few areas namely now when met with Cordelia and her band of drones He found that their insults and put downs hurt a helluva less than before in fact just today in fact when he was face to face with the Harmony Cordelia's second in command h just smirked at her and kept walking past as she shouted something at him about his usefulness or lack thereof.

Xander was jarred out of his thoughts when he heard a scream ring out in the and he froze as he searched the street he was on and before he had time to stop himself he took off in the direction he heard the scream from and hoed that he wouldn't regret it but knowing in his heart that once he heard the scream that as long as he saved whoever it was regret would never cross his mind.

/

A few minutes later Xander came to a stop as he came to the mouth of an alley and the sight that met him was one he never saw coming, the sight was simple a vamp was stalking close to a woman who was on the ground in a corner of the dead end alley with a shopping bag not too far from her and said vamp was smirking as he stalked closer ever so slowly, but the shock to Xander was caused by who the woman was, under the tears and dark hair Xander would know this face anywhere as it was his own mother Jessica Harris. 'Shit.' Xander cursed In his head putting aside the worry he now felt running through his body, he ran for all he was worth and right before he plowed into said vamp he dropped low and tackled the vamp at the knees and then rolled so that he could stand up quickly and looked back at the vamp as it now stood there looking at him pissed that its meal was interrupted.

"Who the fuck are you boy and do you know what the fuck you just did." Growled the pissed vamp in game face as he looked Xander over and sized him up.

"Im guessing by the cursing and the lack of manners that it's not the national twinkle hugfest." Xander said with a goofy smirk on his face as he palmed the bottle of holy water he kept in his back pocket, and just as he thought how happy he was that it didn't break in his roll, the vamp growled and rushed him with the claws of his right hand aimed at Xander's neck. So Xander ducked down and pulled off the cork on his bottle and tossed it at the vamp who dodged the bottle but got hit by the tail end of some of the holy water stopped and screamed as his face was smoking, so Xander took his chance and pulling out a knife he kept strapped to his ankle he slashed the throat of said vamp knowing that while it wouldn't kill it, it would keep it busy enough for him to pull the stake from his jacket and stab it into the now choking vamp and watch as it dusted in front of him. But before he could check himself over for any cuts he heard a gasp behind him and knew that when he turned around that unlike any other person that him and the gang saved his mom had not fainted or run away and that she wouldn't take the I ran the mugger off story and knew that his night has just started and sleep was but a wish.

/

Ten minute of awkward silence later found Xander and his mom sitting in their living room staring at one another Xander with a quiet dread in his eyes and his mom with a frantic look in her eyes as she looked at him.

"Ok since I know your still in shock I'll start with what do you think happened tonight." Xander asked his mom.

"Umm im not sure I was just stopping past the store getting your dad a case of beer when this man jumped me and chased me into the alley then his face a-and then you then the fighting a-a-and then the stabbing a-and I don't know Alexander. His mother cried as she dropped her head into her hands and started crying.

"Well mom the truth is that the man who attacked you was no more a man than a dog is one and the next words out of my mouth are gonna sound crazy but I can offer you other proof other than what happened tonight." Xander took a deep breath and hoped he was doing what was right. "Mom tonight you were attacked by what the fairytales and monster movies call a vampire but unlike all the books and movies these 'things' don't want to be a part of mankind and they are not damned souls looking for soulmates, no these monsters are demon possessed corpses who only live to kill and destroy and they exist as well as many other things you adults claim are stories." Xander stopped there as he felt his mom stop her crying as soon as he said the word vampires and from there she was silent and when he stopped talking she looked at him with haunted eyes and the next thing he knew was that his chest had his moms head against it as she cried harder then before.

Xander sat there and let his mom cry herself to sleep as he stroked her hair and then he stood slowly and placed her head on a pillow and got a blanket from the closet and placed it over her as he looked at her, before today all he had saw of his mother was a woman who was barely there when she wasn't drunk and who he never really got a chance to know but over the last month his mother had been getting better she had been drinking less he wished he could say the same about his asshole of a father but the lazy fuck still was the same but ever since Halloween Xander had been able to avoid his dads drunken attempts to hit him and he hoped the fucker stayed gone on whatever job he had been on for the last few days so that he could ease his mother into the world of the night that he now walked.

/

The next morning found Jessica Harris waking up to the smell of food coming from the kitchen and for a second she thought the night before was nothing but a nightmare that is until she noticed she was on the couch and that the pillow she was on still had tear marks from her crying and her stomached dropped and a chill ran down her back as her mind went over all the things her son had told her, but before she could think too much her son emerged from the kitchen with a tray holding two plates and two glasses and she looked to his face and by the sad smile she saw there she knew her day was not going to be good.

Xander sat the plate of eggs and bacon down with the glasses of orange juice, and sat down with his own plate and waited for the question he knew was coming, Xander looked up as his mother called his name and then smiled grimly as she asked him what he thought she would.

"X-xander how do you know what attacked me last night was a vampire and not something else?" She asked with a hopeful look in her eyes.

Xander wanted to give his mom what she wanted and to deny the existence of everything he had to fight but he knew if he did that last night might happen again and he wouldn't be there to save her so he dashed her hopes as gently as he could. "Well mom I know because all the late nights I spent at the school weren't just for studying because for just over a year now me and some friends have been hunting these things and trying to keep the death rate in this town down." Xander sat there and watched the look of shock cross his mother's face.

"You mean to tell me that you hunt those things?" She yelled at him.

"Yes mom ever since Jesse was killed and turned into one of them and I had to kill him again to save willow I made it my mission in life to kill every last vamp the dares to walk this earth and that is a mission I will only stop when I breathe my last breath." Xander stated hotly to his mother with fire in his eyes.

Jessica was taken aback by the heat in her sons voice and part of her mind always wandered to her sons friends Jesse and now she knows and she knows that no she can't deny what she's found out and can only hope she can handle things.

After Xander's outburst breakfast was quiet and soon they were done and Xander took the dishes into the kitchen to clean and Jessica was left to think some more but was brought out of it quickly as her bulk of a Husband Anthony Harris stumbled in and made his way into the kitchen without so much as a glance at her, from the couch she heard him yell something at Alexander and then come stomping out of the kitchen and then he saw her and rounded on her screaming. "Where the hell is all my beer woman!"

In all the drama she had forgotten the beer in the alley not that many would blame her for it but many were not Anthony. "I-im s-sorry I must have forgotten it." She stuttered at the look in his eyes as she knew what it meant for her.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't get me more beer does it u worthless piece of woman." He sneered down at her and brought his hand back and slapped her across the face making her cry out and fall from the couch to the floor. "Now maybe you won't forget again but I doubt it knowing you."

Jessica thought that was the end of things but the next thing she saw was her husband hit the ground next to her going through the table in front of the couch, she looked up to see her son looking down at Anthony with a look of pure anger on his face and his fist still clenched and dripping a little bit of blood that she knew had to come from Anthony's face, she almost didn't hear his voice when he spoke.

"Mom I want you to tell me the truth, is that the first time he has hit you?" Xander asked in a cold whisper, And Jessica had to keep from jumping as her son growled when she shook her head no, no it wasn't.

/

Xander stood in the kitchen after knocking his 'father' out and picked up the phone and hoped that Giles was in the library as he knew he would be missing school today he listened to the ringing as his mom came into the kitchen to sit down and watch him.

{Hello Rupert Giles Speaking}

"Giles its Xander and I need you to drop whatever you're doing and get to my house as soon as possible and whatever you do don't bring the girls this is not something they need to know about." Xander almost growled thee last part at Giles.

{Xander my dear boy what is going on with you im..} Whatever Giles was about to say was cut off by Xander.

"Giles right now I don't have the time just get here as fast as you can because im about to kill a very human piece of trash if someone doesn't stop me and you're the only one I trust right now to do that." Xander growled.

{Xander please hold off on any action you might take im on my way and please dear boy don't do anything you will regret} Giles said as he hung up.

Xander turned around to see the shocked face of his mother and said. "Yes mother you heard me right Anthony might not live the next hour depending on my friend.

"Who is your friend that's coming?" Jessica asked the only question she could at the moment.

"His name is Rupert Giles and he's the closest thing I've had to a father this past year so im hoping he can talk me down from killing 'dad'." Xander snarled the last word "And he's also been helping me with my nightly hunting.

Xander sat with his mom till Giles showed up 20 minutes later and made his way into the house since the front door was unlocked and when he saw the brute of a man on the floor of the living room he called out to Xander and was happy to see him step from what he guess was the kitchen.

"Hey Giles how has your morning been." Xander said with a smile crooked grin on his face.

Giles looked from Xander to the body on the floor then to the woman to the side of Xander who had dark red almost black hair then back to Xander. "My morning will be ok if you tell me the body on the floor is still alive and just what is going on here." Giles said as he looked into Xander's eyes.

"Well Giles the body on the floor is none other than the man I call 'father' and no he is not dead…yet that is and the reason why he is on the floor is because he hit my mother." Xander said as he put his hand on his mom's shoulder. "And all over the fact that she forgot his beer, which I might add was because I had to save her last night from a vamp in an alley on her way home." Xander finished with a smirk.

"Yes, yes a vamp attack good job dispatching the vampire I hope you did not gain any injuries in your endeavor and im happy you saved your mot…" Giles stopped as he looked away from Xander's eyes when he realized all that he had said in front of Xander's mother.

"It's okay Giles I gave her the basic rundown on the bumpier side of the night last night after we came home she's ok for the most part, now for the most important thing what to do with 'dad' here. Xander said as he looked at the still figure of his father.

"Well Xander I say go help you mother pack and you do the same, while I deal with this pathetic piece of human that dares to call itself a man." Giles said as he cleans his glasses and instead of putting them on he put them and the handkerchief he cleaned them with in his pocket and regarded Xander with a very cool look.

Xander never seeing this look but knowing it from his own mirror knew Giles would handle it and lead his mother away to go pack.

"Now then Mr. Harris let's get you tied up and see what you have to say for yourself." Giles chuckles darkly as he opens the bag he sat down by the front door when he ran in.

/

One hour later found Xander and his mother standing in front of the chair that held one Anthony Harris in it but what they were staring at was not him but the fact that Anthony Harris now had not one but two broken knees, his left arm seemed to be broken in more place he was missing three fingers on his right hand and he was covered in bruises. Now most would think that he would be dead from blood loss by the looks of him and that would be true if his arms, hands, knees, and a few other places weren't brunt shut to stop the bleeding, Xander and Jessica were brought out of their stupor as Giles walked out of the kitchen cleaning his glasses in a fresh suit with not a drop of blood on him.

"Hello Xander, Hello Ms. Harris I regret to inform you that while Anthony here is not sorry for his actions he is also not awake to feel the pain he is in but well he isn't going anywhere so I dare say it matters not now let us retire to the library where we will meet up with the girls to ensure your mothers state of mind after last night." Giles said as his British accent came through more strongly in his anger and the last bit was said with a glare that told him no questions would be asked.

"Come on mom lets go, today is gonna be a long one." Xander said as her pulled a wide eyed Jessica with him to Giles (classic) car.

"Now to add the last touches to you 'Mr. Harris'." Giles said as he turned toward the bound and gagged Anthony.

/End of chapter One/

A/n: I hope you like it read and review to let me know what you think i have more chapters written just not sure if this site is the best place for this story. If you want to check out the rest of it the link to my profile on twisting the hellmouth is in my profile here.

A/N2: And to anyone worried about the changes in the behavior of Giles and Xander, this is an AU and the background for it will be explained later in the story.


	2. Chapter 2:Talks

A/N: This story is an AU and by that I mean it only begins after Halloween but the changes to canon begin from after Xander and Willow become part of the gang so Characters will be OC but the changes will be explained as the story continues so please bear with me.

Chapter 2: Talks

Sunnydale High School Library 4pm

Xander sat at the Scooby meeting table in the library, beside him was his mother whose head was lying on the table on a small pillow Giles had found in his office.

"So G-man any ideas?" Xander called out to the Englishman who just walked out from the stacks book in hand.

"Xander for the last time stop with that infernal name." Giles said as he sent a mild glare at Xander before continuing.

"Now as to your current dilemma, it is up to you and your mother how you shall proceed but know this I will support you with whatever you choose." Giles offered the young man a smile as he walk to the book cage.

"Thanks G..Giles it means a lot to me, to us both to have a little help." Xander said as he leaned his head back and let out a sigh and closed his eyes for a few minutes.

/

"Wake up Mr. Harris it's time for your sponge bath now." Xander awoke with a start at the warm breath on his ear and quickly looked around for what caused it, and was quickly met by the laughing faces of his friends Buffy and Willow along with a smug looking Ms. Calendar.

Xander scowled at the trio mostly the curvy computer teacher.

"You know it's not nice to wake up a man when he's dreaming of twinkies and someday soon you will all pay for it." Xander said with a smirk as he looked around for his mom.

"Your mom will be back soon Xand she went to go change." Said the pixie faced redhead.

"Oh, ok thanks Will."

"Xander Giles called us all here because he said you had something to tell us, and when we got here and saw your mom we got a little worried. So what's up, what's going on?" Asked the tiny blonde.

"Well Buff it's a long story, one I don't want to repeat more than once so once mom gets back 'll tell you all, by the way where's the stuffy tweed guy he should be here too." Xander said as he stood up to stretch out his legs, his body painfully reminding him how much of a good idea it was to fall asleep in a chair was.

"He's in his office; he got a phone call and had to take it." Said Ms. Calendar as she walked over to sit at the table with the girls.

Just then the doors to the library opened to admit Jessica Harris who looked very different from this morning, gone were the teary eyes and the subdued look on her face, and in its place was a look that said 'time to start new Jessica and be there for your son'.

"Hello you all, it's nice to see you again Willow." Jessica said as she greeted everyone and went to sit beside her son.

The library was very quiet for the next few minutes until Giles emerged from his office.

"Good Giles is here so that means Xander has to talk now, so talk..now." Said Buffy as she tried to stare Xander down.

"So Giles is everything ok now." Xander asked as he ignored the way Buffy was looking at him.

"Yes I believe it is Xander, now would you please answer Buffy before her yes pop out of her head." Giles said as he covered up a smile by pulling off his glasses and started to clean them with a handkerchief from his suit jacket pocket.

"Oh right Buff-ster, what was the question again." Xander said with his goofy grin as he tried not to outright laugh at the currently fuming slayer in front of him, who he thought might be turning a little red around the ears.

"Xander you meany stop it you know what we asked you, and leave Buffy alone mister or I'll, I'll well I'll do something real mean like to you so there." Said Willow as she glared at Xander with an equally worried and, 'you better listen to me buster' look.

"Ok, ok Wills calm down, and Buffy im sorry for messing with you am I forgiven." Xander said to the now pouting slayer and glaring pixie.

"For now." Smiled both girls. "Now talk."

"Alright I guess I can't put it off anymore, last night while I was walking home from dropping you two home, I heard a scream and being who I am I ran towards the scream, and before you say anything Buffy." He said as he saw her about to protest that.

"As you can see im fine nothing more than a few scrapes, now back to my tale what I found was a Vamp standing over a woman who had just left the liquor store." Here he had to slam his hand down on the table as Willow, and Buffy started to spout excuses for his slip on the supernatural, which caused both girls to stop and look at him funny.

Xander continued his tale with a slight bit more steel in his voice. "Like I was saying the woman the vamp was about to make into his late night snack was none other than my own mother who sits beside me as I speak." He ignored the intakes of breath he heard. "As you can see she is alive and the vamp that was dumb enough to attack her is now oh so much dust."

Xander stopped to reign in the anger he felt for the next part of his story before finishing.

"But the real reason that Giles called you all here is not the vamp attack but what happened this morning." Here Xander took a deep breath.

"Xand what happened this morning?" Buffy asked not used to seeing Xander like this.

"Yeah what happened?" Asked willow timidly as the last time she saw Xander like this was one day when she caught him thinking about Jessie.

"This morning after I woke up and Alex ensured me I wasn't dreaming and made breakfast for us both, he was in the kitchen washing up when his father Anthony stumbled in." Jessica was interrupted by Xander.

"He is NOT my Father!" Xander yelled as he stood up and stalked off into the stacks.

*Sigh* "As I was saying Anthony stumbled in and after a short argument with Alex in the kitchen he came out angry and yelling at me for forgetting his beer and that's when he slapped me across the face, and the next thing I see from the floor is Anthony land right next to me. And looking up more I find Alex with his fist still outstretched." Jessica continued to the stunned crowd before looking over to where Alex stalked off to.

After a minute or two Ms. Calendar said.

"About time Xander did something about that poor excuse for a human being." She said with venom and a grim smile on her face.

"Jenny!" Came the shocked reply from Giles.

"Ms. Calendar!" Came the two squeaky voices of Willow and Buffy.

"…" Jessica was shocked at the venom this woman she had just met held for her husband.

Jenny Calendar Sat back in her chair and look around at the shocked faces. "What, Xander came to talk to me about his home life after I found him in my classroom crying over Ampata and why his life was so shitty one night, and since then me and him hang out from time to time at the Espresso Pump to talk about things.

"What, he never told me that." Willow said with a little bit of hurt in her voice."

"I see, and I thank you for that Ms. Calendar for being there for my son when I wasn't." Jessica said while pushing back the jealousy of the woman's remarks.

"Xander are you ok now." Giles asked as he saw Xander come from the stacks.

"Yea G-man im ok for now I'll be fine." Xander said as he came back to the table.

Before the girls could bombard him with questions Giles jumped in. "Young Xander called me after he knocked out his fa..Anthony and I came to pick up him and his mother and brought them here after having a few words with Anthony and he will not be an issue. "Giles said with a cold gleam to his eyes that he quickly covered and continued speaking.

"And that led me to the meeting and the subsequent phone call." Here he turned to Xander and his mother. Mrs. Harris or should I say Ms. Harris I managed to contact a friend of mine in San Francisco and he has begun the process we spoke about it will take some time though to set everything up.

"Thank you Mr. Giles, and as I said before I will find some way to pay you back for this." Said Jessica as she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks G-man I hope it didn't put you back to much." Xander said.

"It was no problem, as I told you before I just had to call in a favor that is all it did not cost me anything, I just wish you well." Giles said with a pat to Xander's shoulder.

"Wait what are you guys talking about now!" Asked Willow a little franticly.

"Well Willow I wanted to get mom out of the good ol' dale and the best way to do that is to move, and don't worry I plan on coming back but just not right away, mom needs me and I think we both need the time away from here." Xander said with a tired set to his voice.

"But why Xander, why do you have to leave us…leave me here." Willow said with tears in her eyes.

"were not leaving right away Willow, and im still so glad to see how much you care for my Alexander I was so happy when he made friends of you and Jessie." Jessica said to Willow with a soft smile on her face.

"Your still gonna visit right?" Asked a slightly teary Buffy.

"Yea, Buff im still gonna visit as much as I can I mean I can't let you girls run the hellmouth can I, I mean if I did the vamps would distract you with gossip and then open it while you had girly-time." Xander said with a goofy smile that didn't reach his eyes.

"You're lying Xander, what's the real reason you're leaving the hellmouth." Ms. Calendar said while staring him in his eyes, her own dark eyes blazing. "It's 'HER' isn't it. She accused.

"What do you mean 'her', who does she mean Xander!" Willow yelled hoping there was no other girl involved in Xander's choice to leave.

"Thanks a lot 'Jenny', and no it's not 'her'." Xander said with a pointed look at Ms. Calendar while stressing her name. "And she's no one Willow, at least no one of concern. Xander said to Willow.

"But there is a 'her' am I right, and if she's of no concern then tell us who she is." Said Buffy looking at the computer teacher and her Xander-shaped friend strangely.

*Sigh* "She is the Hyena and she's still in my head." He sat there and waited for the explosion.

"WHAT!" Yelled his two friends.

"Dear lord." Said Giles.

"Huh?" Questioned his mother.

While Ms. Calendar just sat there a smug look on her face.

/

After a quick retelling of the zoo field trip and the events after that to Jessica the group sat looking at Xander.

"Yes she stayed in my head after all was said and done and Buffy she's sorry for what she tried to do to you, she felt that you were a threat to her being Alpha and wanted to dominate you. Xander said to an angry Buffy.

"And Willow it saw you as a bigger threat because of the place you have in my heart as always being there for me." He said to an also angry Willow.

"And Giles before you go and get your books she says to tell you that she has no plans to take over she just enjoys being free so to speak." He said as he saw Giles edge slowly to his books.

His mom still had that look on her face that said 'oooook' so he just let her be.

"Well since someone sidetracked us." Xander said with a pointed look at the still smirking Jenny. "Me and my mom are still going to leave sometime after Giles' friend sets things up for us in San Fran."

/

The group went off to do other things shortly after it all was discussed which only left Jenny, Giles, Jessica, and Xander in the Library split into two pairs. Giles with Jessica talking about the supernatural, and Jenny and Xander talking quietly.

-With Xander and Jenny-

"So did you have to bring Magda up." He asked.

"Yes I did and I still can't believe that she has a name." Jenny said.

"Well she does and you should use it when were alone, and she's a little pissed at you now." Xander said with a small smirk.

"Yeah, yeah well she's always mad at me for one thing or another isn't she." Jenny responded with a smirk of her own as Xander leaned his head on her shoulder. "You do that Willow finding out about our talks hurt her right." Jenny said.

"Yea I'll talk to her later on to let her know you're not trying to have your wicked way with me or harvest any of my organs." Xander said with a smile.

"Oh hush you." Jenny said with a hit to Xander's shoulder, as they both drifted off just sitting and enjoying the quiet.

-With Giles and Jessica-

"And of course we have fire which is another way of dispatching a vampire." Giles finished.

"That is quite a lot of info Mr. Giles." Jessica said while thinking over all she was just told.

"Yes I thought so to so I managed to start to put together a book that will house all you need to know and it should be done in a few days barring any other problems." Giles offered her.

"I just hope I can earn Alex's forgiveness." Jessica sighed.

"In my time knowing him I have come to know that if you are truthful with him you will be forgiven, so just be honest with him and hope, and you'll do fine. I wish you both happiness myself." Giles said with a soft smile to her.

"I thank you again Mr. Giles for all you have done today and for what you have been doing for my son." Jessica said.

"Once again it was not a problem Ms. Harris, Xander is like a son to me and im happy to see you in good health, now let's go over a few more things."

"If we must." Said Jessica .

/

-With Buffy and Willow-

"So what do you think of everything?" Willow asked Buffy as they sat in the lounge of Sunnydale high.

"Well im happy his moms ok and all but I don't want Xander to move away I mean I just got used to him." Buffy pouted.

"I'm gonna miss my buddy I mean he's been here for as long as I can remember, and I know he's gonna visit but it won't be the same." Mumbled a sad Willow.

As both girls sit and think on their friend, they wonder how life on the hellmouth will be when he leaves.

/

-Later that night-

Xander lays staring at the darkened ceiling of Giles' living room as he relaxes on the pull-out couch that Giles let him crash on, while his mother was in the guest bedroom resting after what was a very trying day.

Xander closed his eyes and slowed his breathing and did something that if you asked anyone who knew him they would say he could never do. Xander Harris stopped thinking and started to meditate.

-Xander's Mind-

Xander opened his eyes to the dark void he had become used to seeing after his stint at the zoo, and looked around before sitting down on the 'ground' and waiting.

{How nice of you to come see me young one.} Came a low purring sound from the darkness.

'Yeah I came here to check on you, I know that today had to get to you a little bit.' Said Xander as he stared at the tall hyena he came to know as Magda walk out of the darkness that was his mindscape.

{Yes young one this day has left me feeling a little tired, and I hope you warned young Janna about my current mood.} Came the purr of Magda.

'Yes I did warn 'Jenny' of your mood, and she didn't seem all that worried.' Smirked Xander. 'And I thought we talked about this whole 'young one' deal.' Xander grumped at Magda.

{I remember you talking about something to that extent, but I don't remember saying I would stop.} Came the amused growl of Magda.

'You know one day im gonna think up a leash or a cage for you and well see who's the smart one now.' An amused Xander said.

{Yes, one day, one day. But all jokes aside we have to talk about a few things young one.} Said a now serious Magda.

'I know Magda that's also why I came tonight.' Xander said as he looked Magda in the eye. 'Once we leave the hellmouth you're gonna get stronger and unlike before I won't be able to hide the boasts you give me will I.' Stated a very serious Xander.

{You are correct young one and while me and you may have an agreement about you housing me your friends might think differently.}

'I know Magda I just hope mom can understand' Xander said as he patted his lap and Magda came to rest he head in his lap.

{I find I quite like your mother she has a strong fire in her, I believe she can handle whatever comes along.} Growled Magda. {Now you need your rest so close your eyes and sleep young one.} Purred Magda.

'Ok see you in the morning.' Xander yawned as he closed his eyes and slept.

/

-ELSEWHERE-

"It begins and now we will see how he handles true power." Said a looming voice to his company.

Silence met him but he seemed to be listening to the only other in the room.

"Yes I know you have faith in him but.." A smack echoed through the room and the figure that housed the voice stopped to rub his arm.

"You know, we may not be alive but that's still rude." He grumbled. "And sticking your tongue out does not make it any less rude." He said as he waved his hand over the Crystal that held the image of one Alexander L. Harris and the primal spirit known as Magda huddled together resting, dim until its light went out and the figures walked into the darkness.

/

End of chapter 2

A/N2: I hope you all enjoyed it and I hope you can stick with me as this story goes on the next few chapter won't have much in the way of fights but there will be some if I can work out the fight scenes right.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This story is an AU and by that I mean it only begins after Halloween but the changes to canon begin from after Xander and Willow become part of the gang so Characters will be OC but the changes will be explained as the story continues so please bear with me.

Chapter 3: A New Start

-Sunnydale High school library 3 PM-

Now most people would faint at the sight that greeted them upon entering the library at Sunnydale's high school. One Alexander L. Harris sitting still with his eyes closed and a relaxed look on his face meditating, covered in red and gray striped shirt, and a pair of dark blue jeans, and feet clad only in socks.

Xander was thinking of all that had happened on the hellmouth after his mom and he moved into Giles' place.

First was the sudden appearance of Buffy's old friend Billy Fordham who Magda tried to warn me something was wrong with, but even with the stronger senses I couldn't tell so when I approached Buffy and Willow they both thought I was just jealous.

I could understand that since when Buffy first got here I drool over her more than Buffy drooled over a new pair of shoes, but if h was honest he just really didn't like 'Ford' call it a feeling or whatever Xander just didn't want to be near him.

So Xander mostly shied away from hanging with the girls so he didn't find out till the next day that not only was Ford moving in on Buffy but he also knew about vamps.

Now Xander followed his weird feeling on Ford and went to Ms. Calendar to ask her to check Ford out, and lo and behold Ford was not in Sunnydale for the reasons he said he was and now Xander had a small amount of proof, well if you count Ford not being registered as a student and his dad never transferring to Sunnydale that is.

Xander went looking for the girls that night but was sidetracked by Ford as he saw him heading not to the bronze but toward the warehouse district, so naturally he followed him.

Needless to say Ford was in league with some vampire wannabes who thought vamp were just lonely souls who got the short end of the stick, and Ford had made a deal with Spike and his bat shit crazy lover Drusilla he would give Buffy up in exchange for being made a vamp.

And his excuse for almost killing a friend was that he was slowly dying from a tumor, which was found out by Willow before the trap was sprung, but Buffy still went to help the dumbasses who were awaiting their lonely ones.

In the end it came down to Buffy holding Drusilla at stakepoint to get Spike to let everyone go with Buffy but some stayed including Ford whose body was found the next day along with the remains of the others who stayed, Buffy staked him a day later as he rose.

And that was just the beginning the next time some fun came to the hellmouth it was in the form of a demon body snatcher who was looking for Giles of all people.

Now most would look at the stuffy man and think why a demon would be after him, but me and Giles have come to know each other a lot better and I know he has a darker side to him, and now I know its name and its ripper.

You see Ethan Rayne the cause of all our Halloween troubles came back to town and came to Giles seeking help from the demon called Eyghon who Ethan and Giles' used to summon back in the day and now said demon was killing off all the members of Giles' old circle of buddies and had his eyes set of Ethan and Giles, so of course it was scoobies to the rescue again.

But this time things changed when not only did Ethan drug Buffy and tattoo her with Eyghon's mark while removing his mark with acid so the demon would come after Buffy while he ran, but in the midst of all this Jenny was taken over by Eyghon and we had to use angel as a host after knocking Jenny out and let Eyghon and angel's blood demon fight it out until Eyghon was killed once and for all.

But all that lovely demon fun aside now had a new problem and that problem was really gonna piss me off tomorrow.

*Smack*

Xander opened his eyes and looked up at the smirk of one Jenny Calendar as she rubbed the spot on his head that she just smacked.

"Hello Xander, it's nice to see you today." She said with a grin that she thought passed for innocent.

"You know for an adult you sure don't act like one." Xander said with a grin as he stood up to stretch his muscles.

"Oh hush and are you still moping about career week are you." Jenny asked with a smirk.

"You're not the one who was assigned the future career as a P.E teacher now are you," Xander pouted while he walked over to the library table and sat on the edge of it.

"Ok while that is, horribly funny you of all people know that test is nothing but bull, now let's go and get you to your booth so you can get it over with." Jenny said with a pat to Xander's shoulder.

/

Sunnydale High Auditorium 3:45pm

Xander was walking around trying to avoid the burly women who turned out to be a P.E teacher/wrestler in her free time, so he was looking around for Buffy since he saw Willow being hauled off by two guys in suits for her job, he took a moment to laugh at the look on her face as she was led to a covered booth.

"Buffy Summers!" Xander's head turned to the voice that called Buffy's name and the world slowed down as he saw the woman manning the booth for the Sunnydale Police department pull a gun and aim it at his friend and let loose shots not caring who she hit.

He didn't stand stunned for long as the screams came from his fellow students. 'Magda we need to move.' Xander thought as he sighed in relief as he saw Buffy duck behind a pillar for cover.

{Are you sure young one if we do this there will be no more hiding from your friends if we do.} Magda growled.

'Yeah im sure, I know I can only call out your power for a short time but I just hope it's enough.' Xander hoped as he closed his eyes.

{I hope so too young one.} Magda purred as she flooded Xander's body with power.

Xander opened his eyes and saw a world so different than before the colors sharper, the sounds more clear, the smells more vivid, and he knew what he had to do, so with power he still wasn't used to using he crouched down and with the new yet strange power of Magda, Xander sprang forward crossed the space in front of him and before the gunwoman could shift her aim he was too close.

"Hi there." Xander said to her surprised face as he grabbed her wrists and squeezed until the gun fell from her hands.

"What are you?" Asked the woman as she fought against Xander's grip.

"Me im nobody special really, just the friend of the girl you tried to gun down." Xander growled into her face as his eyes faintly glowed and his grip tightened.

Then of course murphy had to decide that Xander was having too much fun and had to intervene in the form of.

"Xander!" Xander looked over at the sound of Willow's voice and saw that she was holding a boy whose arm was bleeding, and she was looking at him with a look of shock.

"W-willow, are you ok." Xander asked, and that's when things went bad because as soon as he turned his head the gunwoman smirked and brought a swift knee up into Xander's crotch as hard as she could, and as his grip lessened she pulled her hands free, dropping the ring on her finger and spraining her wrists.

Xander watched as the woman who just did something he deeply regretted look at him with a smug grin on her face toss down a small bunch of black pellets that exploded into a green dust cloud and disappear, before he fell to the ground his hands holding his crotch and blacked out as he let Magda's power go.

/

Xander woke up to the sound of people yelling and as his mind cleared a little he recognized the voices.

"Why is my son in a cage?!" Yelled the angry voice of his mother.

"Yea English why is Xander in a cage." Came the pissed voice of Jenny.

Xander had to chuckle at the stammering he heard from Giles, but the chuckling brought forth the pain in his 'man parts' and he groaned loudly stopping the yelling. {Dummy you never take your eyes off an enemy.} purred an amused Magda.

'Shut up you overgrown puppy.' Xander snarked back.

"Xander!"

"Alex!"

"Xand!"

"XANDER!"

"Oh thank lord."

Those were the responses he heard from Jenny, Jessica, Buffy, Willow, and the last was whispered by Giles, then he was being hugged and poked by four pissed and worried women.

"Im fine, im fine" Groaned Xander as he leaned against the chair that they brought him too after he woke up.

"No you aren't mister you were hurt in a very…bad place." Said Willow as she gave him a stern look.

"You big dumbass what the hell were you thinking taking on that crazy woman by yourself, you could have died!" Buffy yelled from her place pacing in front of Xander and Willow with Jenny, Giles, and Jessica standing off to the side.

"Well i…" Xander was cut off by Buffy ranting some more.

"And how the hell did you manage to stop her I mean I couldn't get close to her and im the slayer and how the hell did you get so strong and why the hell were you damn eyes glowing like that?! " Buffy yelled as she stopped in front of Xander and looked him in the eyes which were back to normal now.

"Y-yea Xand how did you do all of that?" Came Willow's small voice from beside him.

Xander looked around and saw that once again he was the center of attention and sighed.

"Ok but you all have to promise not the interrupt or try to slay me till im done." Xander pleaded and waiting until everyone hesitantly nodded, but he did see Buffy and Giles tense slightly ready for an attack.

Xander took a deep breath a deep breath and started. "Do you all remember our last big talk involving me that we had in here?" Xander asked, and at their nods he continued.

"Well Jenny brought up a 'HER' and I told you all that she wasn't a problem right?" Xander was interrupted by Buffy.

"Wait are you telling me you knew that crazy gun wielding woman who tried to kill me!" Buffy yelled.

Xander looked at Buffy like she was crazy then looked around at the others. "You see this is why I said to wait till I was done, because I knew that would happen."

"Um Buffy im pretty sure if Xander knew her she wouldn't have kneed him in his, you know… special place." Said a beet faced Willow.

"Oh, right, sorry." Buffy said a little pink around her cheeks.

"Yeah, let's not talk about where she kneed me at in front of my mom. Ok. Xander said ignoring the snickers that he was sure came from his mom and Jenny.

"Now as I was saying it was 'HER' who helped me today, and before you ask the 'HER' is Magda and she is the hyena primal sprit from the zoo trip." Xander continued over the various questions.

"Magda is a lot more ingrained in me than I let on, you see after I found out that Magda was still in me I was scared I wasn't sure what to do, until Magda came to me in a dream and told me that she stayed for a reason and that was that she was trapped in the hyena at the zoo by an evil shaman who was killing packs of hyena's in Africa, she and her pack tried to stop him but they were killed and only she was left beaten and broken, over time she healed and found a new pack and soon worked her way up to alpha, but before she could find the shaman again her and her pack were caught and shipped here to America and we all know what happened next." Xander was stopped here by Giles.

"While that may all be true Xander that still does not explain why this 'Magda' is still within you." Giles said with a very curious and thoughtful look on his face.

"Well Giles Magda is a very strong primal and when she got caught up in the spell to transfer her essence she was happy and while she may have done some very bad things while possessing me, she also was able to look into my memories and she decided to stay and that I would be her new vessel and that she would help me as I fight what goes bump in the night." Xander took a breath.

"She feels that if she can't rid the world of the shaman she would help rid the world of vamps and such, and since then she has helped me to study, train my body, and sometimes I can call on the primal magicks and fill my body with Magda's energy and gain a few abilities like the speed, and strength you all saw earlier. " Xander finished as he looked around at the others.

"I knew it!" Yelled Jenny as that smug grin came across her face again.

"And what did you know Ms. Calendar." Asked Buffy, and Willow, while Giles and Jessica looked on expectedly.

"Well for awhile now I have been sensing something coming from Xand and I thought that it was just runoff from the hellmouth, but I had my suspicions and after you all told me of the zoo incident I talked to Xander and he said that Magda was still in his head, but that was all I knew there had to be more to it." Jenny said as she leaned back on the counter in the library.

"So your still possessed then Xand." Buffy asked.

"No Buff im not it's more like you and whatever makes you the slayer I just have less control over it, and it doesn't help that Magda power is weakened by the dark energies put off by the hellmouth." Xander said.

"So that's why you want to leave, so that Magda can get more power right." Said Willow and that brought everyone up short.

"X-xander that is a very foolish thing to do, sprits are a very dangerous thing to play around with." Giles stuttered out.

"Giles me and Magda have talked this through and while I can do some things if I leave the hellmouth Magda will be able to better teach me how to gain and use the energy of the primal and while most sprits will trick and kill whoever they possess Magda just want to live free and she can't do that without a body, and im sharing mine with her." Xander stated a little heatedly.

"What do you mean Alex?" Came the soft voice of his mother for the first time since he started talking about all of this.

"Well I mean that Magda hears, feel, and shares the rest of my senses with me and I can talk to her with my thoughts and even see her when I meditate, we are not just a body and a sprit but one being, and she won't take over unless I lose conciseness or am in danger because if I die so does she, her sprit won't pass on anymore." Xander said with a catch in his voice as he thought about Magda. {It's ok I'll be fine you know it.} 'But if I die your sprit gets sent to..' {Purgatory I know, so how's about we don't die then.} Xander had to smile a little at that.

"So it's safe, right no more attacking us like last time?" Buffy asked to make sure.

"Buffy Magda has been here for a while if she wanted to attack you she would have done it by now, she may not like you much but your safe." Xander said with a smirk.

"Oh, ok…Hey why doesn't she like me?" Buffy exclaimed.

"Now Giles what does this thing mean." Xander asked as he turned to Giles and pulled something out of his pocket before tossing it to Giles.

Giles caught whatever it was and looked at it before going pale. "Bollocks, I fear that our lives just got much more dangerous." Giles said as he looked at the ring that laid in his hand.

Before anyone could ask any more a crash caused them all to look toward the stacks and they all watched as Angel came into view looking beaten and bloody as he held an equally beaten girl in his arms.

"Giles we have a problem here, and I think she might have some answers." Angel said as he pointed his head toward the dark skinned girl in his arms, dressed in a pair of dark pants, and a dark shirt covered in rips with her blood on them.

/End of Chapter 3/

A/N: HEHEHE


	4. Chapter 4

FEEDBACK: Please reviews are welcome and I need them a writer can't get better without listening to readers and as a novice I need pointers

RATING: R may change in later chapters.

PAIRINGS: Not sure so far.

SPOILERS: Well the way I see it all of BTVS and CHARMED I don't really know.

A/N: This story is an AU and by that I mean it only begins after Halloween but the changes to canon begin from after Xander and Willow become part of the gang so Characters will be OC but the changes will be explained as the story continues so please bear with me.

Chapter 4:

Sunnydale High Roof.

Xander sat on the roof thinking over the last few hours and all the new drama that came with it, as if the shooting wasn't bad enough the real trouble started after they woke up the girl Angel brought to the library.

/Flashback/

The gang sat around the table in the library as Angel started his tale about the new girl.

"I was at Willy's grilling him for any new info when a Shar'nok demon came stumbling in looking a little beat up." Angel stopped when Buffy raised her hand.

"Umm a Sherlock demon what's that?" Buffy asked with a weird look on her face.

"A Shar'nok demon is a very fearsome foe Buffy they are rather short at 4'4, with a tough grey hide, horns, and claws. They look like a cross between a wolf and a house cat and are known to eat puppies and other small animals." Giles informed Buffy and the gang.

"Oh, well that's very eww worthy, im happy I never had to fight one." Buffy looked relived as she said it.

"Yea that's all well and good but who's the bloody, but hot chick you brought?" Xander said as he looked toward the other table they laid her across.

Xander looked back at the group to see their stunned faces.

"What, why are you all looking at me like that."

{Because you just called the sleeping girl 'bloody, but hot' might be a reason.} Magda purred.

'You can hush, but do you smell what I smell on her.' Xander asked his tenant.

{…Yes I do.}

Xander turned fully to the group and posed the same question to them.

"Yes, yes im a perv, but more importantly why does she smell like sword oil, and saw dust?"

Everyone looked at Xander like he was crazy before Angel spoke up.

"Well that's the weird part of the story, the Shar'nok was going on and on about this chick who had attacked it and how it almost died if not for a lucky strike it her head. He left her for dead at Restfield so I checked it out and found her leaning against a tombstone passed out so I brought her here." Angel said as he brought the gangs attention back to him.

Since everyone was looking at Angel no one was looking at Xander as he walked up to the girl laying on table and gave her a once over.

'She's fit I can say that much.' Xander thought as he ran his eyes over the lithe dark form that unlike Buffy had more meat on her bones which left her with curves Buffy could never have. 'But why do you feel so familiar to me.'

Xander took in her outfit and while it looked nice enough, he knew she was a fighter her arms while girly enough had a trace of muscle that didn't relax, and he knew that even knocked out her body was ready to defend itself.

'Hmm I wonder.' Xander kept his guard up as he backed up a few feet.

{What are you planning young one?} Magda asked.

'Just watch.'

"Alex what are you doing?" Jessica asked as she saw Xander backing slowly away from the prone girl on the table.

"Not much mom just a little test for something."

The gang could only watch as Xander pulled a small knife from behind him and charged the prone girl, and before Buffy or Angel could stop him from killing the poor girl. Her hand popped up and took hold of his wrist and everyone could only watch with gaping mouths as the hand tossed Xander across the room only for him to bounce off a bookshelf.

"XANDER!"

"ALEX!"

"IDIOT!"

Came the voices of Willow, Jessica, and Jenny as they ran to his side to check on him. While Buffy, Angel, and Giles took up defense positions around the prone girl as she started to awaken.

"Giles I need you to get me my sword, and hurry please." Buffy said quietly she kept her eyes on the mystery girl.

"Yes Buffy, but be careful." Giles said as he walked slowly to the book cage where he kept Buffy's weapons, while keeping an eye on the girl.

{And what exactly did that prove, you idiot.}

'Well since someone like name calling you can wait till I announce it, so there.' Thought a smug Xander.

Xander was snapped from his thoughts by a groaning sound and looked to the girl who threw him and saw Buffy, and Angel closing in on her.

'Shit Magda im taking a little more, bear with me girl.'

With that thought Xander stood up brushing off Willow, Jenny, and his mom. With a quick tap Xander brought forth Magda's energy and centered it in his voice.

"SLAYER, STAND DOWN. YOU ARE SAFE."

The power coming from his voice made the trio of women behind him freeze. But the real surprise came from Buffy and the dark skinned girl on the table.

Everyone looked from Xander to where Buffy was as they heard something fall, and were shocked to find not only Buffy but the unnamed girl standing side-by-side looking at Xander with eyes wide with shock. And behind them was Angel who seemed to be trying his hardest to not attack Xander.

Giles was the first to recover and looked to Xander for an explanation.

"Sorry Giles I'll explain in a minute just hold on, ok." Xander said as he walked up to the two girls.

Taking a deep breath Xander continued. "SLAYERS STATE YOUR NAMES!"

Everyone watched as Buffy tried to hold back, but the dark-skinned girl didn't last one second.

"Me name is Kendra Young sir." The dark-skinned girl now known as Kendra said.

Xander looked to Buffy. "Slayer summers at ease." Xander spoke the tone of his voice normal but still full of power.

Buffy looked relived and was about to lay into Xander for whatever it was he did to her when he spoke again.

"Slayer Young please know that we are not your enemies now state your watcher's name and your purpose here."

"Me watcher is Sam Zabuto, I was sent here when he uncovered a telling of a dark power raising here on the Hellmouth, sir."

Xander a small smile on his face as he responded to her. "Thank you Ms. Young, now please be at ease and let's continue this normally." Xander said and everyone could see Kendra shake her head and quickly back away from Xander, while not looking him in the eye.

Before anyone could question anything Xander slumped over and held onto the table he was near.

"Okay Giles you can ask her anything you need now im just gonna.." Xander started to say before he dropped to on knee trying to catch his breath.

"Okay im tired now, so Kendra any more info on this so called 'Dark Power'." Xander said as he was helped into a chair by Willow and Jessica.

Kendra was still looking weirdly at Xander when Giles called out to her a few minutes later.

"Huh, im sorry Mr. Giles I was not aware of anyone with Xander's abilities in your group. Me watcher only knew that your slayer had help.

"Yes well Xander's skills are a fairly new development." Giles said.

"Yup the Xand-man is one of a kind." Xander said with a smirk as he recovered.

"Yes Xander and were all happy for that." Giles said and ignored the 'Hey' that came from Xander. "Now Miss Young you said something about a dark power rising.

"Oh yes me watcher was researching one day and came across a prophecy, I brought it with me." Kendra said she reached into her pocket and pulled out a folded sheet of paper and handed it to Giles.

Kendra looked up as the sound of groans and heads hitting various surfaces reached her ears.

"I hate this town soooooo much right now, first gun wielding bitches now this." Xander said from his position with his head on the table.

Kendra looked to Giles for a reason for everyone's behavior.

"We have been through a few prophecies before and no one here likes them." Giles explained.

"Hey I died so I have a reason not to like them." Buffy pouted from where she stood.

"Yes, yes we know Buffy." Giles said as he took a look at what Kendra had given him.

**_"When the line of the chosen one becomes two, the hands of Du Lac will help renew what has been lost from one named Dru._**

**_Blood and Magick are the keys, lost in mind but yet she sees._**

**_On the mouth of hell her time will come, down the streets the blood will run._**

**_With love of spike and cherub call the seer shall rise to kill us all._**

**_Knight of light paired with caramel skin will stop the rise of Dru's men._**

**_Her Kittens claws will gleam this night, as dru preys upon the slayers life."_**

Giles stopped there and looked around the room. "Well it seems it's that time of year again folks, I hope you're all ready for this."

"Shit, shit, shit. Why is it always me!" Xander yelled.

Everyone turned to Xander as he yelled

"Xander what are you yelling about." Buffy asked.

Xander looked around at everyone's face and noticed that no one else figured out what he did, that is until he saw Angel's face. "Well since Deadboy is the only one besides me who has this figured out why not ask him and Kendra I know it will be hard but please he's useful don't kill him…yet." Xander said with a smirk.

Everyone's heads quickly swung around to look at Angel who's face had paled a little, but he regained himself as the spotlight was put on him, even though he kept an eye on Kendra who he saw was holding back from jumping him.

"Well since it seems Xander noticed the few cue's I did I guess I can say this but it's about Drusilla, Spike, me, Kendra here…and Xander was mentioned in the last few lines." Angel said with his usual aloof voice.

"While I can see where Drusilla, Spike, and you are mentioned where are Miss Young and Xander." Giles said as he scanned over the prophecy again.

"Well Giles im thinking Kendra is the knight of light with caramel skin." Xander said as he picked his head up and looked straight at Angel. "And I know for a fact that the kitten mentioned is me, since ever since she came to town I have found notes taped to my window from Drusilla calling me by that and only that name every morning."

/End Flashback/

Xander was brought out of his thoughts when the door to the roof was opened.

"Hello Kendra, how you holding up?" Xander held back a smile as he heard her gasp, as he turned to look at her.

"How did you know it was me?" Kendra asked as she looked at Xander.

Xander pointed to his nose. "The nose knows. Now really how are you holding up, it's not every day you find yourself in a prophecy."

"It matters not how I feel it is my duty as a slayer to stop the forces of darkness." Kendra said proudly.

Xander just looked at Kendra for a minute or two. "You're telling the truth aren't you?" Xander asked.

"Yes why would I not tell the truth." Kendra asked while looking at Xander a little funny.

{Something seems wrong here young one, ask her about her life before she was called.}

'Why would I do that?'

{Just do it, boy.}

'Fine.' "Kendra before you were called what was your life like." Xander asked Kendra with a cool look on his face.

"Me was chosen for me ever since I was labeled a potential by the council at birth, me parents were proud to hand me over to me watcher. Ever since I have been trained to become what I am today." Kendra proudly stated.

"I see." Xander said before turning away from Kendra.

{It is as I feared young one, this girl has been brought up as a weapon since her very birth. I am so sorry.} Magda purred softly to Xander.

'It's not your fault Magda I guess Buffy was just lucky. I guess all the watcher dairies I read were true.' Xander said to calm Magda and himself. 'Well I guess my work has been cut out for me thanks to this prophecy and what I just heard.'

"Well Kendra your life is about to change because if we have to face crazy vamp and the bleached wonder you need some special training." Xander said as he looked back to Kendra with his goofy grin firmly in place, and a twinkle in his eyes.

"Huh?" Kendra didn't know why but looking at Xander now made her a little scared.

{This does not bode well.} Magda purred to herself as she looked at Xander's thoughts.

/

Abandoned Warehouse

"OOH Kitten is not happy with the fuddy duddies today is he miss Eidith?" Said a female voice.

Spike looked over from where he was looking over the Taraken contract to where his love Drusilla was talking to one of her dolls while she laid in bed. "Don't worry love I'll get you back on your feet soon enough." He said as he called out to a bespeckled vampire.

"Dalton have you found anything."

"Nothing sir only vague mentions of a 'Du Lac'." As Dalton said this Drusilla giggled.

"Du Lac is the key, isn't he darlings." Drusilla asked her dolls.

Spike looked t Dalton. "Find out everything about this Du Lac I don't care how just do it." He yelled as he grabbed ahold of Dalton's neck and tossed him back where he came from.

"Oh Spikey is mad yes he is."

"Soon Dru, real soon I'll have you back and no one will stop me especially not that bitch of a slayer." Spike said as he looked over Drusilla as she played with the remains of the cheerleader he brought her earlier.

/End of Chapter 4/

A/N:Kendra's speech will change from how she talked in the show, but it will still be there just slightly different.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five: Ok, since when is water bad for you?

-Sunnydale HS Library, three hours after the reveal-

"He's such an idiot sometimes." Buffy looked over to Willow who ever since Xander left after the reveal of the prophecy and his being stalked by the same crazy vamp that it mentioned, has been cursing Xander's name every few minutes.

"Yes Willow he is quite dumb, now can we continue looking more info on the things trying to kill us." Buffy said lazily as she looked through the dusty book in front of her.

"Sorry Buffy, but did you see him jumping at Kendra like that, he could have killed him, and then the weird voice thing he did to you two, and, and, and then the whole Drusilla thing." Willow dropped down in the seat beside Buffy and laid her head on the table.

Buffy looked wide eyed at Willow before flying out of her chair and pinning Giles down with a look. "Speaking of Xander and his weirdness, what the hell did he do to me earlier?" "Giles!" Buffy yelled when her watcher didn't look at her.

Without looking up from his book Giles stated. "Well Buffy I believe he used some of Magda's power in some form of hypnosis to calm you and miss young, and from the looks of it he succeeded." Giles said as he turned the page.

Just then before Buffy could question Giles anymore the library doors opened and the subject of her questions came strolling in.

Xander, where have you been?" Buffy yelled.

At Buffy's yell Willow and Giles looked up, and Angel came from the stacks with a few books in his arms.

"And that Kendra is why you should never trust cats." Xander said as he led Kendra into the Library.

"But I still don't understand why that mouse fed that cat to da shark." Kendra said with a weird look on her face.

"Well Kendra, Tom was trying to steal Jerry's food and you never steal food from Jerry, and know Tom knows why." Xander said with a smile.

"It still confuses me greatly." Kendra seemed to notice where they were. "Hello Mr. Giles, how has your research been going, and how may I be of assistance."

"Ah Kendra welcome back, the research is slow going and your free to pick up a tome and help." Giles said as he took a sip from the teacup at his side.

"Xander!" Buffy yelled.

Xander raised an eyebrow and looked at Buffy. "You bellowed, Buff."

"What did you do to me and Kendra earlier, and don't do it again." Buffy fumed.

"Well Buff I saw that you and angel were about to attack Kendra so I took a chance and tried a new technique I've been working on. And lucky for me it worked." Xander said with a smirk. 'Now if only I could try that in the girls locker room.'

"Yes Xander I have been meaning to ask you if you could perhaps tell us the workings behind what you managed to pull off, it was quite brilliant if not crazy. I as a man would not step in front of one angry woman let alone a slayer, but you stopped two of them in their tracks." Giles said as a smirk came over him.

"Well G-man it's simple." Xander started to explain while he and Giles ignored the death glares from Buffy and Willow for Giles' angry woman comment. "I was chatting with Magda one night and we stumbled on a weird train of thought, that slayers are predators and oddly catlike. So when I saw Buffy and Kendra start the usual fight for dominance when Kendra awoke I figured that if a stronger presence made itself known, would the slayer presence back down for a time. I knew I couldn't make it stick for a long time since the power of the slayer is so strong but all I needed was a moment or two to talk to them, you with me so far." Xander waited for a nod from Giles before he continued.

"So I pulled forth some of Magda's power and centered it in my voice and let the commanding presence of the primal loose, and as you saw it worked better than I thought. But while I think it would work better on normal humans, I don't think I could hold a slayer for long, because while Kendra fell deep into the primal' power Buffy was able to fight it mostly but couldn't break fully free until I let her, and I think that's because of how long she's been a slayer." Xander finished as he sat down next to Giles.

"So this can be compared to the Hypnosis that some master vampire's exhibit?" Giles asked.

"Me and Magda seem to agree on that, which is why she thinks we need to research ways to get around that little trick so some vamp can't get the drop on us." Xander was interrupted by Buffy.

"Umm sorry to break up guy time, but your saying that Xander hypnotized me and Kendra today?" Buffy asked.

"Yes Buffy it would seem so." Giles said.

"Xander you only get one warning, if you ever do that again I will rip off your rams and beat you with them." Buffy said as she glared at Xander.

Xander looked a Buffy for a minute before responding. "You know Buffy that glare makes you look soo cute." Xander said as he poked her in her nose and slid from his chair walking to door to Giles' office. "Giles im gonna borrow your phone to call Ms. C ok." Xander said leaving a blushing and fuming Buffy behind.

/

Jessica Harris sat down next to Jenny Calendar as they both rested at Jenny's apartment with a cup tea after the uproar at the library with Alex's friends and the new girl. Jessica felt that her and Jenny were getting along fine, once she got over the fact that such and older woman was so close to her son in a way that she wasn't was a shock but seeing as jenny meant her son no harm Jessica was happy that Jenny was there for her so, Jessica was brought out of her thoughts by a ringing phone.

"Hello, Jenny speaking."

"…"

"Yea she's here with me, do you want to talk to here? Ok we'll see you soon."

Jenny looked at Jessica. "That was Xander he, just got back to the library and wanted us to stop by."

"Ok just let me get my jacket." Jessica said as she hopped up from the couch."

/

After Xander made his call he made his way back out into the library and walked over to where Kendra was sat across from Giles and reading from a large tome.

Giles seeing that Xander had joined them he stated to everyone. "Good your back, I wanted to speak with you all about training to withstand mental assaults such as Xander's voice trick and the holds vampires tend to use on their victims, and I believe that Xander here is the best person to train you all."

Buffy spoke up. "And just why is that Giles."

"Yeah why is Xander the best choice to train us Giles?" Questioned Willow as she looked at Xander.

"Well as Xander brought up when he and Ms. Young came into the library he and Magda can speak to one another."

"So what you want me to ask Magda to train you all in mental shields and such?" Xander asked with a small grin.

"Um, yes that is what im asking I figured since you brought it up and have been dealing with the more mental side of all of this that you would understand how important this all is." Giles said as he cleaned his glasses and looked at Xander.

"Your right I do understand the mental aspects of this life and I do know of the importance of a strong mental shield, so hold on while I check with Magda on this." Xander said with a sad tone as he closed his eyes.

Buffy and Willow stood to the side wondering what the hell Xander and Giles were talking about. Angel just had a grim look on his face.

"Mr. Giles I have found more information on the Order of Teraka and its members at least until the early 1900's." Kendra said as she spared a glance at Xander then looked back at Giles.

"Thank you Kendra I think it best we study up on our possible enemies while we have a chance. Now all of you come close and listen." Giles said as he motioned everyone to him.

Xander meanwhile was in his mindscape talking to Magda.

-Xander's Mindscape-

Xander sat in front of a small campfire in a moonlit clearing with his back leaning on the furry form of his tenant Magda, talking with her about Giles' request for training.

'So Magda what do you think about all of this.'

{Well I can see where his logic is leading him, but the only methods I know will not go over well with him nor the others in your little group.} Magda purred

'I don't really care about the methods, but your saying it's possible for this training to work right?' Xander said with a little heat.

{Yes of course it is young one, anything is possible when working with the mind.} Magda smirked as well as a hyena could, which it turns out is quite well.

'Ok well tell me the plan so I can let them all chose, and stop smirking like that it's creeping me out.' Xander said with a shudder.

-Back with the others-

"EEEEEEEEW, man of bugs!" Was the first sound Xander awoke to as Buffy and Willow were staring at a book with the others crowed around them, as Xander was about to speak the doors to the library opened to admit his mother and Jenny Calendar.

A few minutes later after hellos were exchanged and everyone was seated Xander began to speak.

"Now Giles and I have decided that the group as a whole need to train minds to lessen the chance of mental attacks or control outside of our own power, now Giles asked me to talk to Magda and see if she would help us in this training and im here to say that yes she know a number of methods, but." Xander said as he saw the relieved faces of Buffy and Kendra most likely from his earlier show of mental control on them. "She has told me of her preferred method, and I agree with her that it will not go over well with this group, So I told her that I would leave it up to you all to decide whether we would go through with it or not." Xander finish and waited for them to look at each other.

"Xander I am very wary at best but I must ask for the increase safety this training will offer, just what is this method Magda has offered?" Giles asked with a foreboding feeling in his gut.

Xander looked to the ceiling as he relayed what Magda told him. "Well Giles the best way that Magda knows to train and develop the mental prowess of the group is to put you all under like I did to Buffy and Kendra before and ask you questions and let you all fight against my hold on you and break free." Xander heard the gasps of the group and the angry growl coming from ether Buffy or Angel, but he kept talking. "But that's not all, the question I must ask will be personal and before you ask no I can't not ask them, the way Magda explained this is that as the questions become more and more personal the more the persons mind will fight back to keep its secrets from being told, and that will help you to strengthen your own minds." Xander stopped here and looked at the group with fire in his eyes. "I want to do this and I care not for your modesty if you come into this with me will not go easy, I want us all safe I have ever since I joined this fight. And now I have the power to back up my words so I will do whatever I have to keep those I care for safe, and before anyone mouths off about the unfairness of it all while I have you under I will allow you all to ask me question as well and I will tell the truth, just know that the truth hurts so pick what you ask wisely." Xander lost the heated look and finished." Please I ask you all go through with this I know that whatever we are all hiding will hurt at first but I want you all safe, I can't lose anyone else not again." Xander said as he walked off into the stacks to let the others think on what he said.

Once Xander was out of sight the other looked back and forth at each other but no one said anything. After a few minutes someone broke the disturbing silence.

"Well as Xander already knows a lot about me and sooner or later I would have to tell you all anyway, im going through with it." Everyone looked over to Jenny Calendar who had a small smile on her face. And her words seemed to open the floodgates.

"He's my son, and for too long I haven't been there for him. I can't say no." Said a thoughtful Jesscia Harris.

"It was my idea for him to ask Magda, I do have things I thought best left in the past but I can't very well besmirch the young man now." Said a grim looking Giles.

"I'm scared that's for sure but Xander's right I can't lose anyone else ether, not after Jesse." Said a sad Willow.

"I have no desire to be under the power he holds, but me watcher has always told me to become stronger and if this will help that I shall join to." Said a determent Kendra.

Buffy just sighed. "Fine I'll join too but I say here and now if anyone makes fun of anything I say, im hurting them." Buffy said as she pouted in her chair.

Everyone looked over to the last member of the group. "I'm sorry but I can't do this with you all, my past is not right for this. And because of my status as a master vampire it wouldn't work right it would turn into a fight for power between me and Xander. Even before when he used it in Buffy and Kendra I wanted nothing more than to make him stop and show him who the real master is, but I will stay and keep watch over the training to help keep you all safe.' Angel said as he looked to the floor not meeting their eyes.

Everyone thought about Angel's words before Giles spoke up. "I understand Angel I do know of some of your past because of the diaries of some other watchers and I agree with you." Giles said not noticing the look Buffy sent him. "Now let's all go get Xander and set up a time and place for this to take place.

/

The next day found the group sitting down in Giles' flat with tea or coffee in front of them with faces of sheer determination and Angel standing by a close and shaded window.

"Ok Xander I believe we're all as ready as we can get, you may start whenever you're ready." Said Giles as everyone else nodded and looked at Xander.

'Alright Magda please keep the energy flowing, and if I lose focus let me know and guide me please.' Xander asked of his tenant.

{That I shall Xander, I wish you the best of luck.} Magda said as she started to let her power flow and got herself ready.

Xander took a deep breath and pulling on Magda's power and centered it attuned it to his voice, and began what would change this group forever, hopefully for the better.

The group gasped as the pressure in the room seemed to multiply and it all came from Xander.

"I AM ALEXANDER AND I CALL UPON THE MINDS OF THE HUMANS IN THIS ROOM TO REVEAL THE UTMOST TRUTH TO THE QUESTION I ASK ON THIS DAY, FIGHT AS YOU MIGHT YOUR MINDS ARE NOW MIND TO COMMAND, AND COMMAND I SHALL." Said Xander as he fixed them all with blazing green eyes, Xander decided to make sure of his power so he asked a question to someone who he was sure of the answer.

"Willow Rosenberg, you and I have formed a small club. What position do I hold in it?" Xander asked the easy question.

"Xander you are the treasurer of the 'We Hate Cordelia Club', you have been for years." Willow said with a slightly glazed look to her eyes.

Xander sighed happy that his powers worked he moved on to something a little harder.

"Jenny I know this will be hard but I need you to tell me who you really are." Xander said as he looked into her eyes.

Jenny tried to fight it and it showed on her face. "M-my name is Janna Kalderash, of the Clan Kalderash, I was sent to Sunnydale to watch over the vampire Angelus now known as Angel to make sure the curse my clan placed upon him stays." Janna said with tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

Xander saw the surprise on Angels face but what he focused on was Buffy as she fought hard to try to get free of him.

"SLAYER SUMMERS RESTRAIN YOURSELF AND LET THE WOMAN SPEAK!" Xander was happy to see Buffy calm herself, and he looked back to Janna. "Now I know that was tough Janna but please tell us more." Xander said calmly to her.

Janna sniffled a little the continued. "My Clan's Elder woman had a vision long ago and she called me to her and told me I was needed on the mouth of hell. She told me that due to the egos of our past leaders the curse on Angel had a chance to break." Janna ignored the gasp that came from Angel. "So she sent me here with a copy of the curse, I can't translate it from the original Romany. But more important is what she said to me after, she told me that the curse is of the darkest magick and that to cast it alone is to sentence oneself to death." Janna stopped as Xander asked her to.

Xander stopped her there as her addressed them all. "Now I have known of Jenny or Janna for a while now ever since our talks and its one of the reasons why we are so close. And I must say that I agree with her, while lying sucks sometime she had her reasons and I applaud her. Now Janna do you hold any ill intentions towards this group or anyone in it?" Xander asked.

"NO! I could never do that, you all are my friends and while I hate Angelus I have nothing against Angel except for wryness for him being a vampire." Janna looked angry that he would ask her that.

Xander looked around the group and saw that while Buffy, Willow, and Giles looked a little mad the others didn't seem to care, so he moved on.

"Buffy now it is your turn. Did you really choose to throw away your life when you went to the Master's cave last year?" Xander asked.

Xander would normally feel bad when he saw the scared and shocked look on Buffy's face but he pushed on and added more power to his voice. "ANSWER ME SLAYER."

Buffy tried her hardest to fight him but in the end…she lost. "Yes I did, I was tired of fighting and I wanted him to kill me." Buffy said with her head down.

The room was silent when she finished, and while Xander guessed this he kept on going. "Do you know who brought you back from death that night?" Xander asked.

Buffy kept her head to the floor as she answered. "Y-yes I do, it was….

/End of Chapter 5/

A/N: Ok My story is an AU and from this point on the real changes will start I have hinted at a few things but now the real story begins and the crossover will begin in a few chapters once the Gruesome Duo are taken care of.

I hope you all keep reading.

Plz read and Review this my lovely reader's :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Ok My story is an AU and from this point on the real changes will start I have hinted at a few things but now the real story begins and the crossover will begin in a few chapters once the Gruesome Duo are taken care of.

I hope you all keep reading.

[Last time in Xander's Dogma.]

("Buffy now it is your turn. Did you really choose to throw away your life when you went to the Master's cave last year?" Xander asked.

Xander would normally feel bad when he saw the scared and shocked look on Buffy's face but he pushed on and added more power to his voice. "ANSWER ME SLAYER."

Buffy tried her hardest to fight him but in the end…she lost. "Yes I did, I was tired of fighting and I wanted him to kill me." Buffy said with her head down.

The room was silent when she finished, and while Xander guessed this he kept on going. "Do you know who brought you back from death that night?" Xander asked.

Buffy kept her head to the floor as she answered. "Y-yes I do, it was….)

Chapter 6:

Buffy kept her head to the floor as she answered. "Y-yes I do, it was…." Before Buffy could finish she was stopped by Xander.

"Buffy, look me in my eyes don't look anywhere else." Xander waited until Buffy was looking at him. "Now I want you to tell me what you remember when you woke up that night."

Buffy sighed and began. "After the Master beat me it was if I was lost in the darkness cold and alone, but out of nowhere the darkness started to lift and warmth spread through my body and before I knew what happened I was alive again. And when I opened my eyes all I saw was dark hair and someone leaning over me, so I called out the only name I could think of." Here Buffy tried to break Xander's gaze but couldn't. "I called out Angel's name." Buffy looked pleadingly to Xander but her face fell at his next words.

"Keep going Buff tell them the rest." Xander said calmly as what he thought was now revealed.

Buffy with tears in her eyes continued. "I called Angel's name, but my mind filled me in on a few details once I killed the Master and the ones that jumped out the most were. Why wasn't Angel the one holding me when I woke up? Why were my lips warm if Angel saved me? Why was Xander there in the first place? And lastly why couldn't Xander look me in the eye that night? Over time I came to realize the truth was that Angel wasn't the one I had to thank for that night, the real person was Xander." As she finished Buffy broke down and started to cry in earnest as something she held close was brought out.

Xander looked around at the group to judge their faces and reactions. And what he saw was surprising Willow had a hand over her mouth her eyes wide, Giles had his eyes on Xander, Janna had a sad look in her eyes, his mom was wide-eyed at the danger he was in, Kendra had a look In her eyes that said she just found something out, and looking over to Angel Xander saw that once again he was brooding just more than usual. 'Hmm maybe I should have waited to ask that question.'

{Ya' think.} Magda purred irritated. {Oh, look, the loud busty one is here.}

'Huh, Miss Calendar has been here the whole time.' Xander was confused.

{Just look to your left, idiot.} Magda growled. {And free everyone and take a break.}

Xander looked to his left and was shocked to see none other than one Cordelia Chase who was looking between them all, but by her look I would guess she heard Buffy. Xander made sure when he spoke it was without Magda's power. "Hey there Queeny…how long have you been there. Xander was wondering why she was here, but then it hit him it was a Friday and they were all here and not school. Xander looked to the clock on Giles' wall and saw it was a little after noon. 'Damn, we were under for a while.'

"What the hell is going on here dweeb boy, and why the hell aren't you and the other losers at the school?" Cordelia yelled

{Break the trance you idiot before Buffy Is too far gone.}

'Oh, right.' Xander looked back to the group before bringing Magda's power back into his voice. "I ALEXANDER BREAK THE HOLD I HAVE OVER YOU ALL, AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME AND WORDS." Xander called out, and right after everyone sagged in their seats, and before anyone could ask Buffy tore out of the room towards Giles' bathroom with her tears trailing behind her.

Xander looked back to Cordelia and told her. "Yes I know that was weird but give me a minute and I will answer any question you have. Besides everyone in this room wants to ask me a few questions that I promised I'd answer truthfully so come sit and we'll all wait for Buffy." Xander said before sinking into his seat and closing his eyes and took a few deep breaths.

/

30 mins later and Cordelia was told of everything going on after a tired looking Buffy came back from the bathroom. And now is the time for Xander's Q&A , and of course the first person to say something was…Kendra surprises everyone since she hadn't said much today.

"So, you brought Buffy back from the dead then." Kendra said with a small voice.

Xander rubbed the back of his neck. "I guess you could say that, why?"

"Because if it wasn't for you I would be alone again." Kendra said with a sad voice that made Janna pull the girl into a hug.

Willow chimed in. "Wait, I thought you had a watcher?" she said with a pixie-like frown.

"Willow im guessing just a watcher would still be kinda lonely." Xander said.

Janna jumped in with her own question to Xander to get the spotlight off of Kendra. "Xander I want you to tell us about you being Drusilla's 'Kitten'."

Xander knew this question was coming so he took a breath. "Well ever since the gruesome twosome came to town I've been finding weird envelopes taped to my window whenever I wake up, not all the time but every few days. At first I had no idea what or who they were from but I knew it was not from a human, the blood on the edges was a giveaway for that. The next night before I could come to you all I got a new one that was on my window when I got done with my shower and I won't ever forget what it said." Xander got a semi-glazed look as he spoke. [Hello Kitten, it's me Dru-Dru, and Ms. Edith says to tell you that kitten is full of nice blood, blood from the trails it is. Mummy can't wait to taste she can't.]

Xander blinked back and kept going normally. "I had no idea what the hell was going on so I just let it be, I mean life on the hellmouth and all. Of course the first time I heard Drusilla say the name Ms. Edith and wink at me I was really shocked and that night I got another letter." [Bad kitten letting the mean old slayer hurt dadum's like that. Mean ol' slayer needs a spanking she does.] "But the weirdest letter came the night before Halloween. [Be careful little kitten when all hallows eve comes the mean ol' slayer will be meek, and the red one will be very boo-worthy and my little kitten will be no more than a grunt. Be careful of blood spilt that night for it is of needed to protect the Wells of Halli, The Trifecta needs you.]

Xander came out of his story when his mom jumped up pointing at him her chair on the ground. "Umm mom, what's wrong."

"Ex-excuse me I need the phone." That was all Jessica said before she ran out of the room.

"Ooook, that just happened." Xander said before everyone ran after his mom.

A few minutes later they all found Jessica in the kitchen the phone hung limply at her side and they heard a voice coming from it, so Xander ran to pick it up while Giles sat his mother down at the counter.

"H-hello." Xander asked before a frantic voice calmed down.

:Hello, who's this and where is the woman who called?: Came a smooth female voice.

"Um my name is Xander, and the woman who called you was my mom. Im not sure why she had to call you, but she ran out of the room when I mentioned the 'Wells of Halli', does that mean anything to you?" Xander asked nicely.

:…The 'Wells of Halli?..wait do you mean Halliwell?!:

"Im not sure can you spell it for me."

:Yean im pretty sure I can spell it, it is my last name. H..a..l..l..i..w..e..l..l: Came the voice.

"Yeah those are the letters I was given. Im sorry I know I this is weird but can you tell me what my mom asked you about Ms. Halliwell." Xander asked with a strange feeling in his belly.

:Well she was asking about, my sister Prue, and our grandmother, but my grandmother is out and Prue doesn't live here. Then she just starting saying oh god before going quiet, and my name is Piper, Piper Halliwell Xander.:

"Danm, my mom has just recently stopped drinking I fear this might happen but I thank you, and I'm sorry for the trouble I'll have my mom call later to say sorry for the trouble, plus it may help her to speak about her old friend if it's not too much trouble for you that is." Xander asked with hope.

:It's no problem I just hope she will be ok.: Piper said with a worried voice.

"Me too, thank you again have a nice day then." Xander hung up the phone after Piper hung up. He looked around to see Giles with his mother in the dining room with the others sitting near the couch waiting till see came around.

The group looked up as Xander came out of the kitchen, but before they could ask him what was going on he walked up to his mom, knelt down and looked her in the eyes, and with a hand on her shoulder he shook her lightly till she came around. "Mom, what happened, are you ok?"

"A-alex your said that magic is real right?" Jessica said shockingly.

"Yes, yes it is mom why do you ask." Xander asked.

"Well when I was younger I met a family and their last name was Halliwell, and weird things always happened to them." Jessica said still with a slight faraway look to her eyes. "I thought it was cool and their grandmother Penny was nice."

"Wait is that why you called Piper to talk to Penny." Xander asked ignoring everyone's look.

"Yes, that's why but if magic is real then…then…I know what that vampire Drusilla meant when she told you about those sisters in her note."

"What do you mean mom?"

"I think Penny's granddaughters might be something called 'The Charmed Ones'." Jessica said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Good Lord!"

Everyone looked over to where Giles was holding his glasses in one hand and staring a Jessica.

"Um Giles what's wrong, do you know what she's talking about?" Buffy asked him.

"Yes Buffy I do and if she means who I think she mean's then we need Drusilla alive to answer a few things, because if you think demons fear the slayer, know that while you may be their nightmare, the Charmed One's are their version of Satan and that over the years the coming of the Charmed One's has been foretold and feared." Giles said as he recalled the passage of one of his books.

"Giles what's so special about these Charmed One's?" Xander asked him, but it was angel who answered.

"The Charmed One's are said to be a trio of witches who with a simple gesture and a whim can toss a fully grown Fyarl demon twenty feet or cause a master vampire to burst into flames. Their blood is said to come from the great witch Melinda Warren a great witch in her own right, their spells can do anything and they are to be feared should they come about. Till now they have been nothing but a myth but every demon fears the day the myth becomes fact." Angel said with a small amount of fear in his voice.

Everyone looked to Giles. "Angel speaks the truth at least I think so, but the myth of the Charmed One's is truth even watchers are told to be on the lookout for any strong witches working in groups." Giles said with a sigh.

"And somehow the mistress of crazy has me linked with them…just great." Xander groaned.

"Prue, we need to warn Prue!" Xander's mom jumped up and ran for the phone again. But before anyone could run after her a shower of white lights swirled into beings and from them stepped a woman with dark brown hair that fell to just past her shoulders, Brown eyes, a sweet calm smile, and wearing a light with and green robe.

"Hello everyone my names Patricia, how are you all today." Patricia said with a smile.

/End Of Chapter 6/

Please read and review.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, but did you know that no one in the Buffyverse has a concrete birthdate, just the year that they were born. So I had to make up all the birthdays and things for everyone, but luckily that everyone in the Charmedverse has one, so I just molded the Buffyverse people around theirs. So I hope you all like it and hopefully I can update quicker.

A/N2: Make sure to leave a review if you like my work, and drop any ideas you might think of the story, I welcome them.

A/N3: And of course I must insert a shameless plug and ask you all to stop past my profile and take a look at my other story 'Materia Knight and his Girls.

Chapter: 7 Patty, Dru, and the Ritual

"Hello everyone my name is Patricia, how are you all today." Patricia said with a smile.

The newly named spirit Patricia got no answer since the room was deathly quiet that is until the sound of a loud thud was heard.

Everyone turned around to see none other than Willow passed out on the floor. That seemed to break everyone out of their stupor and Jenny, Giles, Buffy, and Angel ran to her side to check on her, that left Xander, and Kendra to stare at the new woman. Cordelia was just standing to the side not sure what to do, so she went with what she knew and turned to Patricia.

"So are you here to kill us or not cause if you are kill them first im the normal one." She said as she pointed around the room.

Patricia looked at the girl like she was crazy. "Why would I be here to…oh yea hellmouth sorry dumb question, but no im not here for that im here to help."

Xander chose that minute to speak. "That sounds nice and not to be rude, but who in the hell are you and help with what?" Xander asked as the woman set off a weird feeling in him and Magda wasn't talking.

"Well young man my name is Patricia, Patricia Halliwell my friends call me Patty, and im dead." She answered like that explained everything.

Xander just looked at her before growling. "That doesn't answer my question."

Patty just looked at him with a smirk. "Well Alexander did you not hear my last name."

"What does your las…." Xander replayed what she said before his mouth dropped. "You said Halliwell didn't you?"

"Yes I did and to make this even weirder, you just talked to one of my daughters and your mom is calling here back as we speak."

Xander more calm now asked. "Ok I get that, but why are you here right now?"

Patty just smiled. "Because of the prophecy why else would I be here."

That got the attention of everyone else who was listening to the back and forth. Xander just looked at Patty, and then proceeded to pace back and forth while muttering to himself.

Patty stood there and watched him for ten minutes while Xander paced, getting bored she went to stand next to man she knew as Giles.

"Hello Mr. Giles will Alexander be at this for much longer?" Patty asked with a small smile.

Giles looked at Patty and said softly so as not to disturb Xander. "Yes he should it just seems that Xander and prophecies don't mix."

"Ahh, you mean the one about that crazy vampire Drusilla don't you." Patty said with a knowing grin.

That sentence got everybody's attention as Willow, Buffy, Giles, Jenny, Angel, Kendra, and Cordelia turned to her.

Just as Willow was about to ask Patty what she knew about Drusilla, they were drawn back to Xander as he yelled.

"Do you think I care about any of that, as of now I have a batshit crazy vampire who thinks of me as either a cuddly toy or a pet, I have to deal with a primal spirit in my head and, my friends think im semi crazy, add that to the fact that everything we seem to be going through seems to trigger something in my mom's head, and now I have to deal with ghosts of women I don't know. So yes right now I don't care about the fact that a few of the girls in this room are on their periods!"

In the quiet that followed that statement everyone looked at Xander who just continued pacing back and forth while muttering to himself, until Kendra said. "I think Xander is talking to Magda."

Everyone just nodded, while Patty had a smirk on her face.

15mins later find everyone seated around Giles' living room including Jessica who after having another conversation with Piper was sitting with everyone else. And at that moment everyone was looking at Xander who 5mins ago had stopped pacing and was just looking at everyone at the moment.

"Ok after a long talk with Magda it has been decided that I live a well and truly fucked life and I should just stop complaining and take it like a man." Xander said as he gave up standing and just sat on the floor. "So on that note I give up trying to make sense of all this crap, and now im gonna say a sentence I wanted to say since I was a kid…Sooo ghost hottie whatcha need the ol' Xand-man for." Xander said with a giant smirk on his face as he looked at Patricia.

Everyone looked at Xander like he was crazy, that is until they heard a very sultry laugh and they all looked over to their new ghostly friend as she held a hand in front of her mouth.

"Thank you for that Alexander, it's been awhile since I was called a hottie." Patricia said. "Now as to what I need you for, that is a more personal thing. I need you to watch after my daughters for me." She said while looking Xander in his eyes.

Xander only had one thing to ask. "Why me, and don't say anything about fate and whatnot, I want a true answer from you." Xander said to Patricia.

The room seemed to fade away as Xander and Patricia looked at each other.

"Alexander, im dead, I left my family trying to protect them and since dying I have met the angel of destiny and she pointed me to you…or should I say she pointed me toward the thread of your soul. And down the line your thread was to become entangled with that of the Halliwell line, and I must admit that I am pushing for it to happen now but I want my girls safe and if you were in my position and you saw the chance to protect your loved ones whit one of the strongest soul that fate has ever seen, what would you do." She finished with her head down.

Xander sat there while everyone's eyes were on the two of them a few of them tying to digest what Patricia said and some just wondering what was going to be said next.

After a minute of two Xander stood up and spoke to the room as a whole.

Alright new plan, this all ends tonight I have a feeling that I need to get to these sisters as soon as possible, and for that to happen Spike needs to die." Xander looked to Angel with a smirk. "Deadboy I have an idea to get you in Drusilla's hands. Buffy, Kendra I need you to do exactly what I say for this to work. Willow, Janna you're gonna like what I have planned for you two. Giles I need you to work with our ghost and my mom here about her daughters, im going need as much info as possible after all this is over, and call your friend and let them know that the plans have been moved up. And as for you my lovely Queeny I have a special request of you." Xander finished while looking at Cordelia with that same smirk on his face.

/

That night found a bloody Buffy and Kendra with a tied up and beaten Angel in Hawking's cemetery while the two girls stood ready to throw a few more hits at each other.

"Who are you and what have you done to Angel!" buffy yelled at her mocha skinned slayer.

Me name is Kendra and I s no Angel here only a dangerous beast named Angelus and I will bring him to my watcher so we can question him on where the rest of his family is so thy can all die together.

"I don't know who you think you are but you can't have Angel." But before Buffy could say anymore her and Kendra were surrounded by 12 vampires who cut them off Angel while two of them grabbed Angel and fled.

Buffy looked around her, before looking at Kendra and smirking. "I'll take the eleven on the left, you take the one on the right. After that nothing else was heard but the 'manly' screams of horror and the dust filling the nighttime air.

/

Sitting in front of a computer was willow tracking Angel as he was carried by two dumb vampires who were leading their deaths to them.

/

Across town in a beat up church sat spike holding Drusilla and stroking her hair as she sung quietly to herself, when his quiet time was brought to a halt as two of his minions came from the back of the church holding up someone between them.

"I sent you out for dinner and you come back with what." Spike spoke as he stood up and walked over to see what thy brought and to his glee when he lifted the head he saw the one and only Angel. Spike looked from angel to his minions and smiled. "I see not all of you are worthless pieces of dead flesh."

Spike looked over to Drusilla who had drifted off to sleep and smiled to himself. "Soon my love everything will be perfect once again." He looked back to Angel. "All right you fools go and chain him up in his place we start soon."

/

As Angel and Drusilla hung from a cross on the stage in the church a set of dark eyes watched everything from a tree.

Brushing the hair from her eyes Cordelia spoke into the walkie-talkie. "Alright dweeb the crazy bitch and Angel are on the stage farthest from the front doors."

{Thanks Queeny now stay quiet and move in after we get their attention.} Xander replied back.

/

As Spike stood beside a church full of about 20 vampires and two seemingly normal humans and Dalton who was holding a book and looking at Dru and Angel, he spoke. "Alright you poor excuse for a Vampire use that big brain of yours and heal my Dru, NOW!" Spike yelled but before he could hear Dalton's answer the two front doors of the church blew open revealing a group of people that the blond vampire knew all too well. "SLAYER!"

Standing in the doorway were Kendra and Buffy both with their right legs outstretched toward the doors with Xander standing in the middle of them, all three of them were wearing all black clothes and Xander seemed to be sporting something wet in a cloak on his back.

"Guess who's forgot to put something in the collection plate." Xander yelled before Buffy and Kendra seemed to blur and descend on the closest vampires.

/

-With Buffy-

After blurring from the door buffy pulled a stake from her belt and quickly staked two vamped before she had to duck a swing from one who snapped back after his friends turned to dust.

"You're dead Slayer." He yelled as the other vamps around him got ready to fight.

"You guys always say that and yet here I am, turning you all into so much dust." Buffy quipped as she fell into a crouch and with a quick kick took out the knee of the vamp in front of her and after staking him as he fell she grabbed a handful of vamp dust and threw it into the incoming vamp on her left and while he screamed she caught him with a quick kick to the nuts, then staked him.

"Ok who's next?" Buffy said as she stood up and looked around her at the somewhat twitchy vamps a few who were holding their crotches.

Just then Buffy heard a huge boom and then she almost fell down when the whole church shook.

/

-With Kendra-

After following Buffy's lead and blurring from the church doors Kendra was silent as she pulled out two stakes and dusted two shocked vamps at the same time shocking the rest near her back into reality.

"I don't know who you are bitch, but you're dead." One vamp yelled.

Kendra didn't answer the vamp choosing instead to punch him in the ribs cracking one and sending him into a few of his buddies.

One vamp tried to sneak up on her and leapt at her, but he was met with a stake to his chest and before he was fully dust another vamp met the same fate. After dropping one of her stakes Kendra was almost grabbed by one vamp but before he could reach her he stumbled from the whole church shaking and a boom from near the back doors.

/

-At one of the side doors of the church-

Willow and Janna were planting the last of some weird devices that Xander had in a secret room at the school.

"I hope Xander knows what he's doing; I swear that young doof is starting to worry me a little." Janna said as she planted the weird device on the door and her and willow hightailed it to where they were to meet Cordelia.

Just when they cleared the side wall the door they were just at burst into flames with a nice light show and a shockwave that knocked willow into Janna who then fell down.

Willow and Janna stared at each other, then gulped. "Ok I think your right about Xander is worrying you, cause now he's worrying me to." Willow said her voice a little shaky.

/

-With Xander-

Right after Buffy and Kendra left Xander found himself staring at Spike, a chanting Dalton, and a group of seven vamps.

'Well, well, well what do we have here, a little lost whelp without his slayer shield in front of him." Spike said as he sneered at Xander.

"I don't need a shield for someone as weak as a cheap one fanged nobody." Xander replied with a smirk as he brought the dripping cloaked item from his back.

Spike was about to go snap this little bastards neck when the boy pulled a long wooden stick from his back, but what stopped Spike from moving was what the stick was covered in.

"You like I made it just for you guys." Xander said as he tapped into Magda's power and boasted his whole body making it faintly glow a little green as he leapt toward Spike, and taking a wide swing that Spike dodged but instead hitting the two vamps near him with the long wooden tick covered in small wooden crosses and dripping in holy water. And by the screams coming from the unlucky vamp who were hit and the ones who were standing close to them the holy water was working well.

"Aww spike why'd you move, that was mean." Xander said with a pout that turned into a very bloodthirsty grin. "Tonight you die Spike and I will personally dance on the pile of dust you become.

Spike was about to say something but was stopped by Xander who broke off the bottom part of his stick that he used to stake the two vamps close to him, and with a speed that surprised Spike Xander proceeded tear into the vamps keeping him from Spike.

After some time Xander saw a few vamps flee from Buffy and Kendra and a few minutes after a loud explosion was heard from their direction. Xander smirked and looked back toward Spike who had two people beside him as Buffy and Kendra came to stand beside him after dusting the last vamps left.

"Ok girls when I say go, me and Kendra will get the two on his sides and Buffy will get the blond idiot." Xander said then passed buffy his cross covered staff. And after seeing them nod h brought his hand up and swiftly brought it down and just as his hand came down both of Spikes bodyguard's aka his other goons from The Order of Taraka came down with a bad case of crossbow bolt to the forehead, as they fell back Buffy rushed Spike and Kendra went to check the two downed guards and Xander sped past them all and went for Dalton whose back was turned and from the way the chanting was beginning to slow, was close to the end of the ritual.

Xander hefted his stake and with a smooth motion launched it at Dalton who mid word was dusted along with the book he was holding. Upon his dusting the small glow coming from Angel and Drusilla faded with a blowback that almost made Xander fall but once it was over Xander looked around and noticed Spike on the ground bloody and knocked out and tied up by Buffy, and Kendra who had found a sword somewhere as she took the two guards head clean off their necks.

A groaning brought Xander back to the real world as first Angel woke up looking like some left him out in the sun a little longer than was good for him, Buffy ran to his side to let him down from where he and Dru were tied up.

Just as Buffy got Angel away from the middle of the stage Drusilla started to awaken and as she did she looked around moaning. Xander holding his stake walked up to her and crouching down just out of her strike range he waited till she was looking at him. "Hello Drusilla."

"Is spiky dead now kitten." Drusilla asked in a small voice sounding very sane.

Xander aware of the rest of the gang coming into the church and coming over to where he and Drusilla were kept his voice calm. "Yes for now he is alive Drusilla, but I have to ask you something, ok."

Drusilla's eyes roamed over everyone as she looked back at Xander. "Anything Kitten, what is it."

Xander looked into Drusilla's eyes. "Who do you think I am Drusilla and don't say Kitten or I will leave you here for the sun."

Drusilla's eye's widened before a large smile came over her face. "But's that's who you are, you're my Kitten and the great protector of the Wells of Halli." Dru said before saying in a sad but serious voice. "And your also the key to me getting my heart back, please I beg of you Kitten don't leave me here for the sun or for Spikey, I want to leave this dark place, please Kitten." She said and by the end she was frantic and shedding bloodred tears.

Everyone was stunned by the crazy vampire, but they were even more stunned when Xander leaned forward and broke Drusilla free and pick her up bridal style and let her rest her head on his shoulder and cry some more.

Xander turned toward the front doors and said over his back. "Come on lets go were done here." Before he kept walking out into the night.

/End of Chapter 7/


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: A really short one but only because I needed a filler. The next chapter will be a timeskip, and our cross will finally start hope you all keep holding on it's gonna get real fun in here.

Chapter 8: If she's sane, im the staypuff marshmallow.

A few hours after the attack on the church we find Xander sitting in a chair watching the woman in front of him sleeping, two thin red lines on her face from the torrent of bloodred tears she shed.

As Xander looked onto the dark haired beauty that laid before him, he wondered what her life would have been like if she had never been turned so long ago. Xander was brought out of his thinking by a soft voice.

"You know she was once a very lovely girl, before all this happened." Xander didn't let his eyes leave Drusilla as he answered Patricia.

"I figured that much, but do you know how hard it's going to be to at least be civil towards her…and im still not sure on this myself." Xander said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Things will work out fine Alexander I know this for a fact, if I thought that Drusilla was a threat I would never have asked you to save her." She said as she placed a hand on Xander's shoulder.

"She's right you know, I would never hurt kitten after he saved me from the darkness." Came the smooth voice of one Drusilla as she stared at the pair her dark blue eyes shining in the dimly lit room.

Xander and Patricia looked at the now awake Drusilla who just smiled at them. Xander was the next one to speak.

"So Drusilla you never really answered my question back at the church, do you have an answer now?"

Drusilla just looked at Xander then her eyes looked to Patricia. "But I already gave you an answer, or was I not clear again?"

Xander took a slow breath. "I heard what you said, but I want to know what it means, and how you know what you know."

Drusilla still looked a little confused so Patricia chose to help Xander out. "Dru darling, Alexander wants to know why you call him kitten and why you need his help."

Xander watched as Drusilla's eyes lit up for a second.

"Well, dear Patty I call Kitten that because that's who he is, he is fierce, and loyal, and loving, and many other things that make him my Kitten." Drusilla stated as if everyone should know this already. "He will save us all, and his sweet and deadly claws will keep us all safe while his heart will make us swoon and feel loved." Drusilla stated and rolled over ending the talk.

Xander just sat that looking at her before he turned to his new ghost buddy. "Well that answered a lot." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Told you kitten as a smart one."

They both ignored Dru for the moment. "Now comes the hard part, selling the idea of keeping her with us and letting her com with us." Patty said as she looked toward the doorway then to a thoughtful looking Xander.

"Leave that part to me I have an idea on how to shut them all up, at least on most of their worries let me get a few hours of sleep and then we can handle this. Im gonna sleep by her bedside so no one gets any ideas ok, just wake me in a few hours or if someone tries anything ok." Xander said as he leaned back in his seat and within a few minutes he was sleep.

"So sweet but so full of pain, he needs the three more than they need his strength." Patty looked over at Drusilla's voice and could only nod with a sad look in her eyes.

/End of Chapter 8/


	9. Chapter 9

A Treat for all of you. A double chapter posting. I kinda forgot to upload these since i started typing a personal story, but her you all go ENJOY!

A/N: and to all the charmed fans reading this I will be changing a lot of things and a few of those things you'll see in this chapter, just bear with me and all will be fine.

A/N: Alright well here you guys go. And a big thank you to all the people out there who have left a review, and to all the people who have been following this story.

Chapter 9: So you're a little cutie, what's your name?

-1 month later-

Xander sat down with his cup of coffee, and his muffin while he watched long haired brunette that sat in the other side of the café he was in. Her name was Prudence Halliwell and Xander hated to watch her like this but from what patty told him this was the best way to start, because if he just came and talked to her it wouldn't go well for him. When Xander asked her why that was, as she said was Prudence would only see him one way, and that was as just another man who wanted to get in her pants.

Now if this was still SunnyD Xander would have a very hard time believing that statement but ever since he had been in San Fran with his mom, Drusilla, and patty he noticed that he seemed to be gaining mass in the form of muscle and height. H was now about 4' taller and let's just say he now looked like he had a little power behind him not much but he was as patty says, quite a 'cutie', or if he listened to Drusilla he was 'a tasty little bite'. But that aside he learned that without the dark energies of the hellmouth that Magda was much stronger and because of that extra power she could finally do as she pleased with Xander's body, and that meant that besides making him stronger and faster she also worked on his mind repairing all the damage done to it by his not so happy upbringing and by training that Xander was smart, maybe not Willow smart but he was up there.

Xander was brought out of his musing when his 'prey' as he'd taking to call her was leaving the café, Xander knew she was heading off to work now so he sat back and finished his muffin before grabbing his coffee and leaving to his next stop.

/

When Xander got home later that night it was to the same sight he saw every day, his mother and Drusilla sitting on the sofa with the Television on low while they were talking and smiling.

Both looked over and smiled at him before answering.

"Welcome back Alex." "Hey Kitten" Came the two answers from Jessica and Drusilla.

Xander just shook his head and went into the kitchen to drop the bag he was carrying. "So what have you two young ladies been up to while I was gone?"

After a brief giggle from the two women Jessica spoke. "ell after you left this morning Dru and I were down in the basement looking over some of the books that came with the house and we found out something I think you should see, Dru just keeps on smiling about it and giggling so Im assuming its important."

Xander came out of the kitchen with a tray and three cups. One cup of tea for his mom (The only thing she drinks at night since giving up booze), a nice cup of hot chocolate for himself, and a warm cup of blood for a smiling Drusilla (a mix of human and cow- her favorite)

"So what am I looking at then?" Xander asked after passing out the drinks and sitting by his mom.

Jessica pulled out an old worn leather book. "Well it seems that in the demon world they have a story that tells of something worse than the slayer and it's the power that the charmed one's hold, it's called 'The Power of Three' and I think mister Giles is right, it says here that even when not using their powers that the charmed one's will always put out a trace of power that is very easy to track. Im worried about them Alex." Jessica finished with a sad tinge to her voice.

"I agree with you but I can't just run up to one of them, but Patty is looking over them at the moment, we just have to wait and hope for the best.

After talking a little while longer with his mom and Dru Xander made his way to bed hoping the next day brought more for him.

/

The next afternoon found Xander enjoying a nice lunch at a place called quake and he had to admit the food was great almost Ms. Summers level. Xander was here looking after another dark haired beauty by the name of Piper Halliwell, the younger sister of yesterday's target and the middle child of three. She was a cook in this place and by his tongue she was a great one.

After eating Xander sat there awaiting his check, but a quick look outside told him that the sun was almost gone and by the way Magda just jumped something was about to go down. Xander sighed as the waiter came and Xander paid and made his way out side and pulling out his new cellphone he called his mom.

"Hey ma, I'll be a little late I need to check up on something it shouldn't take long but if Dru gets antsy her dinner is in the fridge.

After he hung up Xander opened his link to Magda. 'So, what's up what do we have.'

{Well it seems that energy you mom and Dru found out about is true and it seems we have a few low level demon's out and about tonight, open your senses and find Piper she might be their target but she might not be just find her and be ready for a fight.}

Xander nodded and let a stream of Magda's power flow into him and 'powered up' as he dubbed it, letting her power strengthen everything about him from his senses to his speed and muscles.

He let his senses fly and soon found Piper seconds before he heard her scream, he sighed and ran for the alleyway that lead to the rear of quake.

/

As Xander looked on from the edge of the alley he could see Piper cornered by three men one wielding a stone knife. 'Im guessing the stone knife is the key here.' Xander asked Magda.

{Yes it's said in demonic lore that a demon blessed knife called an athame can steal a witch's power to be stored and use to empower the demon or in rituals, but as you know the witch must die.}

'thought so, oh well time to kill.' Xander sighed before making himself known in the best way possible.

/

Piper was having such a great day, work was going great and it seemed that her boss might really give her that new promotion that was coming up. But all that turned shitty when she was taking out the trash as her shift was ending, when these three men showed up out of nowhere and had her cornered in the alley and without saying anything one of them pulled out a knife and she didn't know what to do.

"Well boys it seems like we hit the jackpot tonight, we got ourselves a pretty one maybe we can have some fun with her before we kill her." One of the men said while the other two laughed.

And before Piper could scream the man to her left got a weird look on his face before screaming and seeming to explode, and as Piper was trying to figure out what happened she heard a smooth voice.

"Well I guess someone popped his cork a little too early." Piper and the other two men trapping her turned and saw a young man dressed in a simple pair of black jeans, a dark red t-shirt, and a black leather jacket with a smirk on his face and a cold look in his dark jade eyes.

Piper watched as the man on her right jumped at the young man and seeming to form some kind of glowing ball in his left hand, but what happened next proved to be too much for her to handle.

Because the next thing she saw was the young man sliding under the man's arm like a snake and as the glowing ball left the man's hand leaving a scorch mark on the wall it hit, the young man twisted and before her very eyes the young man wasted no time snapping the man's neck, before twisting and sending the man flying into the wall where he too seemed to explode. And that was the last thing she saw before she passed out.

/

After killing the second demon Xander could only repeat the same thought he had after killing the first. 'This is soooo freaking kool, you mean to tell me thy clean up after themselves not even a dust pile left. I can't wait to brag about this to Buffy.'

Madga just shook her head at him. {Sometimes I worry about you mental health.}

Xander ignored his tenant and looked toward the last lone demon. "Let me tell you one thing. I hate demons, but worse I hate men like you who mistreat women. So you have two options, die quickly or die quickly. Choose." Tapping a little more of Magda's power, enough to make his eye's glow in the night Xander stared down the demon.

/

Omar looked at the young before him and felt the power the young man seemed to be dripping and he knew he would die if he faced this boy, and it pissed him off how dare this young piece of trash talk to him like that.

As Omar turned to grab the witch and use her to get the young man to back down. He was met with that pair of glowing green eyes and before he could jump back he met his end when his very own athame met his heart.

/

Xander took a deep breath before letting most of Magda's drain and taking a look around the alley to make sure no one saw him, he picked up Piper and took her towards the car he saw her get out of when she got to work.

/

Piper groaned as she slowly awoke to someone shaking her, with a start she jerked awake and swung her arms hitting whoever was near her. When she heard the yelp she jumped to her feet and looked down at the man who was rubbing his face.

"Ow, you know it's nice to say thank you when someone saves your life." The man said, and Piper looked at him and then she grew a little blush of embarrassment as she remembered the young man who helped her. She looked around looking for the men who attacked her, but then noticed that she was by her car and not in the alley anymore.

"Umm, thank you and im sorry for hitting you like that I didn't know where I was." Piper said a little meekly as she helped the young man up.

"No problem im just happy to know you're ok. The names Xander by the way miss.."

"H-halliwell, Piper Halliwell." Piper said as she got a good look at the young man who saved her, and was a little brought back when she looked at his cute face with the deepest set of brown eyes she had ever seen and that cute little smirk on his face.

"Well then Miss Halliwell I think now would be the best time to part ways it's getting late, but before I go I have to ask, have you anything you need inside of quake because I don't think I should leave you alone, since it seems you might be a trouble magnet." Xander said with that smirk of his.

Piper looked at him a little dumbly before she blushed and said. "Yes I need to go clock out and grab my purse, but you don't have to stay here with me I'll be ok." But in her head Piper was hoping he would stay a little longer.

"Well let's go sign you out then. And I plan on staying just a little longer, I mean ii can't let such a lovely woman like you go unaccompanied now can I?" Xander said as he started to walk toward quake, Piper trailing after him.

A few minutes later Piper and Xander where walking back to her car when she couldn't help but ask. "So do you always save young ladies at night or was I just lucky." Piper asked with a slight smirk.

Xander looked at her and with his smirk firmly in place leaned in a little closer and said. "Well beautiful women seem to attract trouble, im just lucky not many can match yours or I would be a very, very busy man." And with that Xander turned around and walked away seeming to melt into the shadows as a stunned was left to make her way home with a tomato like shade staining her face.

/

Dru and Jessica looked to the door as a laughing Xander walked through with a bag from a late night butcher in one hand and a bag from a convenience store hanging from the other.

"So im guessing you had a good night then." Jessica said with a lift to her right brow.

Xander saw the look on his moms face and laughed a little harder. A few minutes later the food was put away and Xander and Dru were having a little dance while he told the story of his nighttime ally fight.

Jessica knew how strong her son was so she just shook her head and pinned Xander with a look. "So not only did you save a young woman you flirted with her mercilessly, and then pulled a disappearing act like one of your comic book heroes, am I right."

Xander chuckled and said well I had to keep her flustered so she wouldn't ask too many questions." Then he let his smirk out. "Plus right before I disappeared I slipped my cellphone number in her pocket and to be safe in her purse."

"My kitten is a smart one, yes he is." Dru said and giggled as her and Xander danced around the room.

/

-At a manor across town-

Piper made her way into the kitchen and grabbing a bottle of water and sitting down at the table she was going over everything that happened to her.

A few minutes later her grandmother Penelope 'grams' Halliwell came into the kitchen and saw her granddaughter Piper deep in thought. "Piper, what's wrong?" she asked.

Piper told her grandmother what little she could remember and about the man named Xander who saved her.

Penelope listened with a growing horror as she heard her granddaughter tell the tale of what could only be a demon attack, and in the back of her head she was worried about what this could mean. She was more worried about this man named Xander and what or who he could be.

After being reassured by her grams Piper went upstairs to get ready for bed, and that's when she found the card with Xander's name and number on it. She thought about talking to Prue about him but it was late so with a blush she put the number aside and got ready for bed. But little did she know that her life was in for a major change.

/

In the attic was one Penelope Halliwell flipping through a large leather bound book when out of nowhere a man in a black leather cloak, and dark blue skin.

The fight that came next was short, with Penelope tossing things at the demon, ending with her using the blade that the demon pulled out to killed her with, when she use her powers to force it from him and slam it deep into his skull.

But the very moment the demon died he exploded and the shockwave blew Penelope back and through the doorway leading to the stairs, after a painful and jarring trip down them, the last thing she did was pull the door close with her powers locking it with a strong ward that she set years ago. The last thing she saw before everything faded was Prue and Piper running to her, but she knew it was too late she could feel her life ending, and she just hoped they would be safe.

/

-In the ether-

In the ether two women met and the younger one could only shake her head sadly, before giving the older woman the info she knew she wanted.

And that night Penelope Halliwell learned a lot about a man named Alexander 'Lavelle' Harris, and she had a small smile on her face as she felt a little better knowing her granddaughter's might still be safe.

/

-Back at the Manor-

Back in her room alone Piper was calling her younger Phoebe to tell her the news that the paramedics told her before they took her grams' body away along with Prue to fill out some papers they needed her to sign.

Her grams' was dead now and she wanted her sister home where she could watch her and she her alive. As she made the call she thanked Xander again because if not for him her grams might not be the only one to have died tonight.

After her pain filled talk with Phoebe Piper was waiting in the living room for Prue with a small cup of tea in her hands while tears slowly leaked from her eyes for her loss.

/

Across town a primal spirit inside the head of one Xander Harris stirred without waking the young man she resided in. {It has begun,now we shall see how he truly does.}

/End of chapter 9/


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Beauties and the Beast.

Over the next two weeks Xander noticed a dark cloud over the two Halliwells as he watched them, there seemed to be something holding them in an odd state of depression. But the real nail in the coffin was when he saw Piper and Prue meet up with another stunning yet somber young woman who he knew from a photo as Phoebe Halliwell their youngest sister, when he got home later that night he was met by his mom and Dru with somber looks and a sullen looking Patty.

"Alright what's going on here first the girls, then you guys, someone tell me what's going on." Xander said as he got a weird feeling in his gut.

"Well I think its best I speak on this subject here today." Said an elderly woman wearing a pale each gown with a sweet grandmotherly look to her, who seemed to appear out of nowhere.

Xander took a very deep breath. "Let me guess you were close to the girls and you just recently died, and by your showing up here, im gonna go ahead and say you're the reason they seem to be so damn depressed." With a groan Xander walked over to a fluffy armchair before talking again. "Now not to sound rude, but who are you and why die now?"

The others in the room were shocked. Well all except Drusilla and the new ghost that is. "Well my dear my name is Penelope Halliwell but all my friends call me Grams, and it seems I owe you for saving one of my granddaughters lives." Penny said with a small smile on her face.

"Ahh, Piper yeah well no thanks needed." Xander said sagely before he looked at Penny and Patty and started speaking with a voice too calm, that his mom noticed and she gulped waiting. "Now I must ask you two lovely women a question, and if my gut is right then life for me is about to hit a shitstorm. When I helped Piper she seemed to not know what was going on, and there's only two reasons for that, 1. She was truly surprised and untrained, or 2. She has no idea of her powers or the fact that said power is going to be a beacon for vamps and the like who all want to taste a witches blood." Here he pinned the two ghosts with a cold glare. "Now which is it ladies, and why."

Penny and Patty knew that the rest of the night would not go well, so they just jumped head first into their past and how they thought it would be safer for the girls to bind their powers so that the demon underworld would not sense the power their girls held so that they could have a semi-normal child. But the decision was only in discussion until Patty died and their dad victor sought to rise the girls without their powers, and how that led to the rift between Penny and victor as well as the girls.

Xander for his part just sat there trying to sift through all that he had been told, until it reached the point where he could take no more. "Ok I understand." Xander finally said with a cool voice, but before everyone could sigh in relief he continued. "Penelope, you're funeral is in three days, so you have four days to come up with a good reason for why I shouldn't go to your house and introduce myself to them. Because in four days they will have a new protector whether you all think it's a good idea or not." And with that Xander left the room to get some much needed rest.

/

Over the next few days Xander noticed that all of the women in his life were always huddled talking with a glance his way every once in a while, but he paid it no mind as he ignored them and went about his business making sure that everything was ready for the meeting with the sisters three.

/

Later that day Xander was confronted by his mom and Patty.

"Im guessing you two need to speak with me about something." Xander said with a cool look at Patty, but a normal one for his mom.

Jessica spoke first. "Now Alex I know how you feel about just leaving people in the dark when they are so clearly in danger, and even more so when its children, but I ask that you consider thing fr.." She was stopped by Xander raising his hand.

"I know what you're about to say mom and I know how hard it had to be for Patty to keep her daughters from that hard life of hunting or being hunted. But she came to me for help in keeping her girls safe and I will never fail her, and for that to happen her girls need to be taught to defend themselves and taught in their arts." He stopped to take a breath before turning to Patty. "When you died you left your girls behind on his shithole we call home, and you left them without the power to defend themselves. They have been lucky but as they got older and stronger they began to leak more power than your average witch, and in the end demons of all kind will be drawn to them. And when that day comes I don't plan to see them die young." Xander turned from them and began to walk from the room, but as he reached the door he stopped. 'Tomorrow I go to them, everyone is welcome to come even Dru once night falls, just know that I will hold nothing back as long as no one tries to stop me. They will smile again I will make sure of that." And with that Xander left them there.

/

-1329 Prescott Street-

Xander stood next to his mom as they both looked up at the Victorian style manor the stood in front of them. Xander turned to his mother. "Alright let's go." He said as adjusted the strap of the duffel bag on his shoulder.

A few minutes or two later Xander was waiting for someone to come to the door after ringing the doorbell.

"Yes how may we help yo.."

Xander turned to the person who stopped mid-sentence and let a small smile cross his face at the dark-eyed beauty in front of him, and let his right hand rub the back of his neck. "Hello again Piper, can I come in?"

Piper just looked on at the young man who she could not get out of her head at times ever since that night a few weeks ago. "U-umm sure, sure come in." She said as she stepped aside and let him and the woman he had with him come into the manor. She turned to led them into the living while asking what brought them by.

"Well Piper im here for a lot of reasons, but first I would like to extend my sorrow for the loss you suffered by the loss of your grandmother." Xander said causing a small amount of tears to appear in her eyes.

"T-thank you Xander, but you said you had more reasons." She asked while wiping her eyes.

Xander took a deep breath. "Yes I did, and it involves your sisters so can you please call them, and before you ask about how I know about your sisters, let's just say that my mom knew your grandmother when she was younger." Xander said as he put a hand on his mother's shoulders.

Piper's eyes quickly moved to the woman. "Im so sorry I haven't introduced myself, im Piper Halliwell and you?"

Jessica just smiled as she took a step forward and brought Piper into a tight hug. "My name is Jessica Lawson, and its ok you just someone you loved it's normal to be a little scatterbrained, my dear."

After Jessica stepped back Xander spoke again. "Im not here to cause harm just to talk to you three."

Piper after a minute of staring at Jessica just nodded and went to the foot of the steps and called up. "Phoebe, Prue can you both come down her for a minute, there's some I want you to meet." Piper took Xander and Jessica over to the couch where they both took a seat. A minute or two later they heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs.

Xander turned and felt a small stab to his heart seeing their eyes still puffy from crying, but put on a smirk. "My, my I knew you had it going on Piper, but you didn't tell me it was a family trait to be this hot." Xander spoke with a wink to the two women who had just got to the foot of the steps.

Piper was a little taken by his comment but spoke anyway. "Well you never asked now did you." She spoke before looking to a grinning Phoebe and a slightly scowling Prue. "Girls meet a friend of mine, Xander…"

"Alexander Harris, at your service mistresses Halliwell." Xander spoke in a very, very bad English accent while taking a grinning Phoebe's hand while bowing.

"Please forgive my son, a son who im going to have a talk with later about his use of the word mistresses and how he knows it." Jessica said ignoring the small 'epp' from her son as she shook the hands of Phoebe and Prue. "My name is Jessica Lawson, mother of this fool." She said as she popped Xander upside his head.

Piper seeing Prue about to start asking questions spoke up. "Xander is the man I told you all about, the one who saved me that night." As she said this Prue stiffened and Phoebe looked at Xander with wid eyes.

Prue spoke first. "I thank you for what you have done for my sister, im happy to still have her around." She said with a smile on her lips as she glanced at Piper.

"M-me too." Said Phoebe from where she was hugging Piper after being reminded of that night.

"And not that I don't appreciate it but what are you doing here, and how did you know here we lived?" Prue asked after a moment looking straight at him.

Xander lost his smirk and had an unreadable look on his face. "Well that's where it gets very fucking weird." He stopped for a minute to glare at his mom who smacked him. "What was that for?"

"Watch your mouth, you're in the presence of ladies." Jessica said with a smile.

"When I see them I will." Xander said with a smirk before continuing where he left off. "Like I was saying it gets weird and well by the end of this night all of your lives will never be the same." He paused again before looking each of them in the eye. "And for that im sorry, now can we all go sit in the living because your all gonna wanna sit down while hearing this." He said as he started walking to the living room.

/

A few minutes later found all three sisters sitting on the couch looking at one another while looking at a pacing Xander and a smirking Jessica who was sitting in an armchair.

"Y'know honey it might be best if you just start from the beginning." Jessica said to him.

"You know mom, you can just hush." Xander shot her a halfhearted glare before taking to himself again while pacing.

He was done a minute later when he took a deep breath and looked toward the sisters. "Alright ladies im assuming that Piper told you 'everything' that happened the night we met right." Xander said stressing the word everything.

"If you mean that a cute guy same her life, and then shamelessly flirted with her and sent her home doing an impersonation of a tomato, then yeah she did." Said a way too innocent looking Phoebe, who was smirking at a red-faced Piper.

Xander stopped pacing and just stared at piper for a few seconds. "ooook, while that is good to know I meant did she tell you anything strange about the men who attacked her?" Xander asked the sisters.

This time it was Prue who spoke. "Im guessing you mean the fat that they were tossing glowing balls of something, and that when you killed them they exploded." She said with a lot of skepticism.

"Yes that's the bit I meant. Well the best way to put this is that, the world that you know is only the tip of the iceberg. And before you all interrupt me unless I ask you too, I have proof of this so listen as I speak and show you how." Xander said before stepping back and looking at the watch he wore. "Now I have a friend who will stop by later to help with all this ok, but for now im going to have some fun. Now Phoebe since you seem to be the youngest I can you to toss out something you think only magic can do, and please none of that Vegas stuff okay." Xander said with his now firmly in place smirk.

Phoebe took a weird look before looking sideways at her sisters. "Ok I have one. Can you read mind and stuff like that?"

"Well I can do something like that, would you like me to show you?" Xander asked. At her nod he began, and centered Magda's power into his voice. (Unlike last time when his was at Giles' place his control of this power and it led to some weird time for one Xander Harris.)

"Well then Phoebe do you think im cut like Piper seems to" Xander spoke with a smooth liquid sound coming from his voice that seemed to flow into Phoebe.

"Well of course I think you cute, you would be downright hot as hell if you took off that shirt right now." Phoebe said before blushing and slapping her hands over her mouth and looking at a smirking Xander with wide eyes.

Piper and Prue were looking at Xander with wide eyes as well.

"What I can't quite read minds but I can make others speak their thoughts as easy as I can breathe." Xander said as if they asked him what one plus one was. "Now does anyone else have any questions before I continue?"

"How the hell did you do that!" Came the voice of Phoebe as she had finally spoke again.

"Magic of course, now anything else?" Xander said.

"Ok say we believe you what does all this have to do with us?" Asked a slightly shaken Prue.

Xander looked off into the distance for a minute. "Well you love to ask the hard stuff. Ok well in order to answer that, you girls need a whole lot of backstory, but if im not interrupted I can tell you what I know, and what has been told to me." At their nods Xander told his story of how he met a lithe blonde and how from that day his life was never the same.

/

About three hours later Xander and his mom sat in the kitchen of the manor awaiting Dru before they dropped the real bomb on the heads of the sisters about their own powers, their mom, and even more their own grandmother. Right now said sisters were in the living room on the couch digesting all they had heard.

"So how do you think it's going in there with them?" Jessica asked Xander while she sipped her tea.

"Well I know for me, it took staking Jesse for it to really kick in, but im hoping that they can take it all well." Xander sighed.

The quiet of the house was broken by a rather weird knock at the door. Xander looked at his mom before they looked to the windows of the kitchen and seeing that while not as high as it was before the sun was still out, they dismissed it. Hearing one of the sisters open the door before talking to someone they assumed it was a visitor for the girls.

"OOH KITTEN, mummy's home!" Xander and Jessica were out of their seats and in the living room as quick as they could, and the sight that met them was of a slightly smoking Drusilla wearing a black knee length corset dress with red strings holding it closed, and she had Piper by the throat while smiling with her fangs showing and a gleam in her yellow eyes at Xander.

Xander looked around and noticing the scared faces of Phoebe and Piper, while Prue looked like she wanted to kill Dru and by the slightly bloody lip she had tried. Xander took a deep breath before talking.

"Girls I would like you to meet my friend Drusilla, the vampire I wanted you all to meet. Now Dru while I asked you to help me show the girls what a vampire was I didn't mean like this." Xander spoke.

"Aww did mummy make Kitten angry?" Dru asked with a smirk. "Is Kitten going to spank mummy now?" Dru said as she put Piper back down and pouted at Xander.

Xander watched as Piper ran over to her sisters who were watching him and Dru talk while Jessica seemed to be laughing.

"You know one of these days im gonna take you up on that, and then we'll s who's laughing." Xander said before he started to pout at the fact that Dru and his mom kept messing with him.

Drusilla turned to the sisters before speaking. "Im dreadfully sorry, but that had to be done. Kitten told me that you wouldn't believe him and that I was to show you what a vampire could do. And my name is Drusilla I hope we can be friends." Dru said with a curtsy and a bow.

The sisters looked to Xander and he spoke. "She's right she's the friend I told you about before. And thanks to her I think it's safe to start the second part of this little shindig, I told you that magic was real, as well as a list of other things that most fairy tales speak of, but one thing I failed to mention was how this related to you all." Xander paused before asking his mom to go and check Piper's throat before he got back to talking. "Ghosts are real too and the only way I can tell you all about why im here is to have you talk to the person who called me here. Xander stopped talking and stepped back as a shower of lights took his place and a woman the three sisters thought they would never s again, smile at them.

"Hey girls, how are you?" Patricia 'Patty' Halliwell smiled down at the three girls, no women that she gave birth too.

"Mom!" Was the yelled and shocked reply from the Charmed ones.

"The one and only." Patty said with a grin.

/

30 minutes later Xander, Dru, and Jessica sitting on the porch of the manor enjoying the nighttime air while finishing up their plans.

"Ok so were all set up then, Dru you and me can do a quick patrol around the manor before we go to sleep. Mom I want you to go in there with Patty and help the girls along a little, we'll talk more in the morning, just try to get the girls to bed at a good time. If you need me or Dru we'll be in the basement after we get back in.

And with that the group went to their tasks and the night was filled with tears, a few screams, and a few hard truths.

/End of Chapter 10/

A/N: Same as always review and let me know how you like it.


	11. Chapter 11

Im happy to everyone who is reading this Fic and i thank those who have left reviews or started to track my stories.

Chapter 11: The Awakening

The next week for Xander was a tricky one. While the sisters were not as freaked out as he thought and he thanked his mom for that, without her the sisters might have thought they were just dreaming.

Xander cracked his neck as he stood from the roof where he sat watching the sunrise and enjoyed the relative peace of a new day. 'You know since leaving the Hellmouth life has been going a little better for me.' Xander thought.

{Well I would hope so} Came a purring voice.

'Good morning to you too Magda.' Xander said with a smile on his face.

{yea, right. Now that you have met the sisters, you all need to get tighter and start learning what you all can do.}

'But that means that we have to awaken the girl's powers. And im not sure if they want that.' Xander said while looking over the city.

{Thy may not want it but we both know that without their powers they are just walking corpses with beacons for demons.} Magda spoke.

'well you're right, let's go and tell them better now than later.

/

40 minutes later finds everyone in the kitchen with Jessica and Piper cooking while Phoebe, Prue, and Drusilla( who is seated in a chair in the shadow.) are at the table looking at a Pacing Xander.

"Does anyone know why he's doing that?" Asked Prue.

"All I know is that he woke us up, so he better start talking soon." Phoebe said, still a little sleepy.

At that point Xander stopped pacing and looked around, seemingly satisfied with something. "Ok since you all now know of the dangers that this world truly offers, you all need to be trained to protect yourselves. Now for you three." He said  
pointing to the Halliwell's "That means that your sealed magical powers need to be awoken as soon as possible. Now I know that is a tough decision to…"

"It's ok we all have chosen to do that any way." Piper started to say but was stopped since Xander never stopped talking.

"Make, and since I can't be everywhere at once and demons are not at all willing to wait for me, and well I think it's a good idea, but then again im not known for my good ideas, but I do have a good one every now and then. I mean im the one who decided that putting glue on Cordelia's seat was a good idea, after she teased Willow a few months back. And that was a really good idea cause when she stood up her skirt ripped, and that was the day she was wearing those red..OWW!"  
Xander was stopped when his mom smacked him in the head with a spatula.

Xander looked around at the faces of the females in the room while he thought back to everything he just said.

"Soooo, about your powers." Xander said with a tomato red face.

"Yes Xander they have decided to awaken their powers, we all talked about it last night. The spell for it is up stairs in the Book of Shadows. Which we'll tell you more about later, it's full of some fun things." Jessica said as she brought a big platter of eggs, bacon, and pancakes to the table with Piper behind her bring some orange juice. "For now let's all get something in our belly's to wake us up.

The rest of breakfast was spent eating and making small talk to pass the time, even Dru decided to eat a little here and there without anyone noticing.

/

A little while later found everyone in the attic with Patty there to oversee everything. The three sisters stood in front of a giant musty old book that would make Giles drool.

Piper, Prue, and Phoebe stood there just looking at the book before Piper reached forward and slowly opened the book, but had to quickly pull her hand back when the cover flew open and before her and her sisters was the spell that would change their lives even more than Xander saving her life in the alley.

The sister stared for a few minutes before they all started to read out loud "_**Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought.**_" After that line an unknown wind started to pick up in the attic, before they continued. "_**In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power!**_" After that last word the wind picked up blowing around the hair of every female in the attic, before everyone but the three sisters felt a huge pressure explode from the trio pushing them all back a few steps, even Patty had to back away from the burst of pure power.

When everyone looked to the sisters what they saw were three girls, no women with a fire in their eyes.

Before anyone could ask Phoebe started talking. "Oh my god, I feel so full of energy right." She said as she seemed more like a hamster on a sugar rush.

Patty spoke next. "Yes that's just the feeling of your magic getting used to being unbound, it will calm down soon."

Xander was thinking. 'If this is their power, no wonder demons want them dead, if their trained the demons wouldn't stand a chance.'

Jessica and Magda were thinking the same things.

Prue and Piper were feeling the same things as Phoebe and while they weren't as jumpy they both felt how different they were. Prue spoke after a minute or two. "So now that we have awoken these 'powers' of ours what can we do." She said still not used to all this magic talk.

"Well according to the tales passed down in our family you three should have certain powers once awaken the oldest, that's you Prue should have the power to move things with your mind or telekinesis as it's called nowadays. Piper as the middle sister should have the power to freeze things. And Phoebe as the youngest you should have the power of Premonition. But over time it is said that your powers will grow and change so im not sure but we can test it out." Patty said to everyone as she started to wonder what she could do to find out their powers.

Everyone in the attic was quiet. That is until all of a sudden Phoebe put her hand down onto Prue's shoulder and after seeming to freeze for a minute she pushed Prue down while she ducked. Before anyone could ask her what's wrong they all saw a small picture frame sailing through the air like a Frisbee towards Piper's head. Said witch put her arms up to guard her face from the pain, but it never came. A few seconds she put her hands down and there in front of her face was the frame seeming to float in thin air.

Everyone watched as Piper walked around the frame looking at it, then they looked toward Phoebe who was helping Prue up from the floor.

"Let me guess when you touched Prue you saw the frame hitting her didn't you." Stated Patty. Phoebe nodded. "So she has the power we thought, which means Piper froze the frame. And Prue can you try to focus on the frame and move it for us." Patty asked while scratching her chin.

Xander and Jessica watched as the frame seemed to shake for a second before shooting across the room at a high speed before crashing into the wall.

"Yeeeah, I guess everyone needs some training first." Xander said as everyone else was staring back and forth from the frame and a wide eyed Prue. "Now Phoebe where did the frame come from?" Xander asked.

Phoebe just looked at him for a minute before pointing behind him. Everyone turned around to see Drusilla sitting down on the floor playing with a set of dolls as if she hadn't a care in the world.

Without looking up at them Dru spoke. "The stars spoke so I threw, now let me and Ms. Buttons enjoy our party with James. Before she ignored them all and went back to her 'party'.

Everyone decided not to question Dru any further and they all left the attic to grab something to drink before making a training chart.

/

While the other inhabitants left the room alone sat a brunette woman forgotten by everyone for the moment.

Drusilla looked around noticing that she was alone, but she didn't seem to care so she turned back to her dolls and continued their talk.

"So as I was saying Ms. Darren, do you really think that the rate of economic exchange is needed in the demonic world?" Dru spoke while sipping an imaginary teacup. After a few moments she spoke again.

"Well, while I agree that in the underworld there are no human banks the money that the demons take there is unneeded. But to say that 1 dollar is worth more in demonic Abo is crazy." Dru shot back to the small doll in front of her before her eyes shot over to the other doll and she spoke. "I can't believe that you agree with her Mr. Furoc."

Dru stood then and picked up the dolls and shoved them the brassier of her dress. "Well since you both get along so well, you can both stay in there." Dru spoke as she patted her chest before walking over to the Book of Shadows losing the dazed look in her eyes that marks her as crazy.

"Well, well we meet at last Lauren Kor." She said as she ran her fingers over the now closed book.

As she ran her fingers across the book it seemed to shiver before Dru heard a soft voice speaking. "It's nice to meet you once again, and nice to talk with you without the mindspeak,"

"Yes that is true, so I guess my role will soon be revealed to my Kitten then?" Dru spoke a little sad.

"Yes Dru, but don't worry im sure he will still want you after he finds out about the real you." Lauren spoke.

"Yes my Kitten is a great man isn't he." Dru swooned.

"Yes he is, and he will soon be much greater." Said a happy Lauren.

"But do I still have to drink the blood now that I don't need it anymore?" Dru asked with her nose scrunched up cutely.

"Just sip it when you can and dispose of it later, and watch how much actual food you eat around them so they don't catch on that you need it as much as them now. Lauren spoke trying to soothe Dru.

"Ok fine, but for now I have to go and see what everyone is doing. We'll talk more later, and please make sure that the girls are strong, I don't want to lose my Kitten any sooner than I have too." Dru said before she gained a slightly dazed look in her eyes and swayed out of the room.

"She's too damn good at faking the crazy role for her own good, but oh well soon it won't be needed." Said Lauren before she settled down and started thinking about what spells she would show the witches first. 'Maybe a spell to make them more careful of my pages, I mean I know im a book but turning them to fast is uncomfortable.

/

Xander was watching as the sisters were meditating with their mom telling them how to grasp their magic without it overwhelming them. He was with his mom looking over some notes on physical training that Giles gave them trying to come up with something that the sisters could use.

"So I think that if we use this method that we all could benefit the most." Jessica said.

"Yea that would be best for the moment, when they improve then we can up it." Xander said as he glanced at the plans that him and his mom worked out.  
Xander stood up and letting Patty bring her daughters out of their work they came over to him.

"Now I just wanted to let you know that we will start working on your physical training to help you fight when you need to or your powers are messed with." Xander started. "So starting now every day we will test your limits by making you do 200 pushups, 200 sit-ups, we will jog around the neighborhood, all before breakfast. Then after we shower and eat we will work on teaching you how to fight, the fight training will change depending on your work schedule. But every night after dinner your mom will put you through at least 2 hours of spell knowledge and workings. "Xander looked at the sisters a moment before he dropped a bomb. "And I will be teaching you everything I know about close quarters combat and I won't go easy on you." As he thought and as Magda said Piper blushed, Phoebe got a  
weird smirk on her face, and Prue seemed unaffected.

"Well girls let's all go clean up and get ready Piper needs to head into work and so does Prue. Im just happy you both called your bosses last night and got late shifts for today." Jessica spoke as she led the girls upstairs.

Xander stood in the living room a moment before he noticed another presence behind him. "Yes Patty, Is there something you needed?"

"Yes Xander it's about your mom, I think that I could train her to use potions." Patty spoke.

"What do you mean my mom's not a witch?" Xander was wondering where this was going.

"No she is not a witch, but you don't need to be a witch to use potions, just aware of what the ingredients do and the effect the potions should have. A true witch can enchant her potions for a greater effect but it's not needed for most things." Patty said.

"So you mean that you could teach my mom to make potions that could help us or if the girls are not around?" Xander asked to be sure.

"Yes im sure of it, she's a smart woman now that she's free of 'that man' and she seems to like being a part of things. So I want to add her to the girl's lessons about spellwork and I want her to learn about potions during the day." Patty said.

"Alright Patty you have yourself three new students, I hope we won't be too much trouble." Xander said with a smirk.

"Wait three, what do you." Patty asked.

"I mean did you think I would let this chance pass up I want to include myself and maybe Dru in on this it would be a new thing to have for emergencies." Xander said  
Patty laughed and after a moment Xander joined in.

/End of Chapter 11/

A/N: The next chapter will be a little slow coming since in a few days im going out of town but I promise that it will be longer than most of my chapter have been.

A/N: Any questions you have about the story so far leave a review and i'll answer what i can.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Sorry for the wait but i had to reread everything to make sure i remembered it all. Here is a new chapter and i hope you all enjoy.

A/N 2: And just to stop any questions, this story is AU and that means that everything you know about the Charmed universe is in question so if werid sh*t happens, just enjoy the ride.

_**Chapter 12: A New Beginning**_

"So what now, I got the sisters their powers and now what do I do. I can't lead them in this fight." Xander spoke to Magda as they sat in front of a small fire and rock outcropping in the quiet of his mindscape.

"Fate has dealt you a very, very tough hand young one, not only are you housing a primal inside you, but now you are one of few champions for the next era of witches, and the very magicks they protect." Spoke Magda as she lay by the fire with her head in Xander's lap as he stroked her pelt.

"I may be of help in that field." Said a voice that the two didn't recognize that had them both on guard, since if the voice was here in the mindscape it had to be a strong presence.

"Whoever the hell is in my mind this time, I swear to every deity above that you have a good goddamn reason or I will show you terrors so bad that you will wish for death." Xander growled out as he formed a broadsword in his hands, Magda at his side brimming with power.

From seemingly nowhere a tall man came strolling up to the duo while looking around Xander's mindscape. "Hello young Alexander, I mean you no harm but I bear a message for you and Magda." Spoke the man in a smooth English accent as he brushed off the jacket he wore and sat at the fire.

Xander and Magda still on guard just looked at the man before Xander got a weird look on his face. "…" After a few minutes of Magda growling and the newcomer just sitting as if nothing was going on, Magda sniffed the air before freezing and quickly looking into the man's eyes, and saw pure darkness but nothing remotely evil just an endless void that seemed full yet empty. Magda saw the man give her a brief nod before she looked at Xander to let him know what she saw but Xander stopped her by letting his sword flow away and letting out a long breath.

"Let me guess he's not evil and whoever he works for is not only someone I should listen to but has my very life and soul in their hands, am I right?" Xander questioned quietly before moving to sit in front of the man by the fire.

"You seemed to have come too that theory fairly quickly young one." Spoke the unnamed man.

"Well a random british man just seems to stroll into my mindscape of all things and starts off with he means me no harm, and that he has a message for me and the primal that is stored in my body yet he seems to this whole thing to be beneath him, and the cheery on the sundae that is my messed up psyche is that that very primal seems to hold you in high regard." Xander spoke as if he was talking to Giles.

The man seemed to nod in Xander's favor before speaking. "Well young man it seems that I have once again doubted her for nothing, I am **The Metatron** otherwise known as the voice of God herself." The now identified man spoke as a glow seemed to emit from his body at the very statement before dying down.

"…..Ok that I did not see coming." Xander said.

"We have been watching you for a while now Alexander and I must say that she is impressed with you so far." The Metatron spoke.

"So you mean to say that 'God' has been impressed with me, and that you speak for her, If all that is true why are you here and why me of all people?" Xander asked still not sure about any of this.

"As I said before im here to give you a message from the Creator, one that may help you decide your next moves, the message is. 'Beware the holders of the guardian angels, for they hold malice unneeded. Train yourself and keep your heart, and any choice you make will be true.' That is all she said as of now but I must warn you that unlike those 'Powers that Be' you know of there is no hidden meaning to this message just truth." Metatron spoke.

"So what do I do now, huh." Xander spoke still kinda caught up in all of this.

"You listen to her and do as she say, But she is right keep your heart Alexander it is very strong for one so young." He spoke before looking to the silent primal. "And Magda you too have been watched and she is smiling down on you too, please keep watch over this soul for her and she promises that when the time comes you too will be at her side." The Metatron spoke with a light smile before vanishing as if he was never there.

Xander and Magda without saying a word resumed their positions of sitting in front of the fire and just sat and thought about what just happened before they just let time pass and awaited the start of the next day.

OoOoOoOoO

Xander awoke the next day unsure about a few things, out of all the weird shit that has been going on this kinda takes the cake. God is not only watching him but is rooting for him and to make the 'Xanderness' complete God is another woman who seems to take the game of 'let's mess with Xander to a whole new level'. "Oh well might as well get this day started."

As Xander walked into the kitchen and went about making himself a nice bowl of cereal he thought over the last month that had passed since the trio awakened their powers and everyone in the house started to undergo some form of training. Everything was quiet for the most part except for their first demon attack that is, Xander grew a smirk when he thought about that night.

**Flashback: One week ago**

The trio of sisters stood in front of Xander in a line doing the katas that Xander had them do every night as a cooldown from their workouts. As he watched them with the thin Katana he seemed to favor sheathed at his side, he called for them to stop and take a break.

"Im glad to say that while not perfect you girls seem to be picking up on this very quickly." Xander said with a smile on his face and a gleam in his eyes that the girls learned not to trust. "Especially you Prue you seem a lot more flexible then you let on."

Piper and Phoebe just shook their heads at this, since it was almost a daily thing with Xander since almost a week and a half ago Prue walked into the bathroom and saw more of Xander than ever, and for a few days she couldn't look him in the eyes. Since then Xander would mess with Prue whenever he got the chance. And just like every other time Prue just arched one of her eyebrows and stared at him.

"Ok, ok since Prue seems to be in need of a show I wanted to show you all what we would be working on in a few weeks, or when I think you all have the moves I showed you down." Xander spoke with his ever present smirk as he drew the katana while asking the sisters to take a few steps back. "I know im training you to fight as a fallback for your powers, but I want all of you to learn how to handle a blade or other similar weapon just in case something is nearby and you can use it because let's face it everything out there that's evil is not a demon." With this Xander started to seemingly dance with the blade in his hands, flowing from standing in a downward slash to a low sweeping kick and spinning to his right and coming up in a open palmed strike, just to bring his other hand up in a slash with the back of the blade, and spinning one last time back to his left with a slash that really brought the demo to a close, because when Xander brought his blade to bear a figure of a man seemed to simmer into the empty space where before anyone could stop it his left arm was cut clean off just below the shoulder.

Time seemed to stop for the room as everyone stop moving, it was a few seconds before all hell broke loose. Xander realizing that it was a demon pulled his blade back into a ready stance to strike, before Prue lashed out with her power and tossed the demon flying into the wall behind Xander. That impact seemed to let the demon know of his current situation as he took a quick look at where his arm was and started to scream more from shock then pain. Before his could scream for too long Piper froze him and as everyone caught their breath, before looking back and forth at each other for a minute, Phoebe ran from the room before coming back and throwing a small vial with a blue liquid in it, upon hitting the demon and causing a wave of fire to spread over him from the point of contact. After this everyone just stood there for a few minutes before bursting into laughter about the whole thing.

"I guess that is a good way to get my 'point' across." Joked Xander.

**End Flashback **

Xander sat at the table eating his breakfast as Prue and Piper walked in dressed and ready for work. Piper turned to Xander as Prue went about making two thermoses' of coffee for herself and Piper.

"So any plans for today or are you just going to hang around the house?" Piper asked.

"Not much to do today other than to do a little handiwork around the house, oh and did you call the plumber I can do a little but I don't know anything about pipes, unless im beating something over the head with it." Said Xander.

Piper giggled. "Yeah I called a few days ago someone should be here today sometime after 10am." Piper told him before walked over and after telling Xander good morning she and Piper left to go to work.

Later that day we find Xander sitting on the couch watching something on tv when he hears Phoebe come down the stairs.

"Hey there Xander." Phoebe says as she leans over the back of the couch and looks at him.

"Not much, what about you what have you been up to this morning." Xander asks.

"Not much I slept in today. Figured today was a good day do the inventory for all the spell ingredients and make a list for the next time me and Jessica go out." Phoebe said.

"That's fine oh yeah sometime today the plumber going to stop by so can you tell Dru when you go that way." Xander asked.

"Yea I'll let her know." Phoebe said as she went into the kitchen.

Xander sat around for a little while longer before he heard the doorbell, and went to see who was there. Xander open the door to see a youngish man with dirty blonde hair, and green eyes, and wearing a pair of blue jeans and an open flannel shirt with a white shirt underneath. "Hello might I ask who you are?" Xander asked the man.

"Good morning my name is Leon, im here about the plumbing for a Ms. Halliwell." Said Leon as he held his hand out to Xander.

Xander nodded his head before shanking his hand. "Ah good I was waiting on you, my name is Xander and the Halliwell your looking for is at work at the moment but I can show you where we need you." Xander said as he stood to the side and motioned Leon to enter the house, and as the man made it a few steps pass him Xander closed the door before turning to Leon. "Hold on one moment. Phoebe the plumber is here im going to show him upstairs ok." Xander yelled out, and after hearing her response he asked Leon to follow him.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

As Xander and the new plumber were checking things out upstairs Phoebe was in the basement talking with Drusilla.

Seated at a small table sat Drusilla and Phoebe with a tea service in between them and a plate of cookies.

"Soo, how have you been Dru?" Asked Phoebe.

"Im good, I only wish I could do what im supposed to do, but I can't until the shiny men make a move." Pouted Drusilla as she sipped her tea.

Phoebe didn't question Dru about what she just said and instead relayed Xander message about the plumber, to which she just shrugged.

"I just hope he knows not to let the shiny man into the attic or it could make grams mad." Dru said before reaching into her bust and pulling out a doll.

Phoebe was about to ask her about how she seemed to keep pulling things from her bust but realized that Dru has mentioned 'shiny' men twice now so she asked her about them.

"Oh the shiny men don't like my kind and they watch over witches like you, but their bosses are mean, mean people." Dru said before scolding her doll.

Phoebe's eyes opened wide before she went to go tell Xander about what Dru just told her.

As Phoebe ran from the room Drusilla let out a small smirk before moving to her bed and laying back waiting for her time to act.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Xander was talking to Leon about a few different things while he was working on the pipes in the bathroom, when he saw Phoebe waving him into the hall. "Hey Leon I'll be back im a little thirsty, what about you, want anything?" Xander asked and at Leon's nod he walked into the hall and followed down the stairs into the living room. "What's up Pheebs." He asked.

"Well I was talking with Dru and she mentioned something about 'shiny' men and I didn't ask about it, but when I told her about the plumber she said that she hoped that you wouldn't show him the attic because he was one of those 'shiny' men and that grams would be mad.

Xander stood there for a minute before he spoke. "Did she say anything else about these so called 'shiny' men?" Xander asked.

Phoebe got a weird look on her face. "Yeah and that's the weird thing, she said that the 'shiny' men protected witches like us, but that their bosses were mean people. It's like the 'shiny' men are good people but they work for some bad people, and if they protect witches how is that possible." Phoebe said.

While Phoebe was standing there a little confused, Xander's face went from his smirk to a hard set as warning bells were set off in his head. Xander looked at Phoebe at stopped her thinking. "Phoebe you remember when we went over the crystal cage and how to use it on both demon and anyone else in case of emergencies." At her nod he continued. "Well I need you to go into the attic and get the crystals and place them in the right places to seal off the whole attic and hold the last one with you. Im going to lure our guest into the attic and when I do I want you to spring the cage for me and then run and get Dru, can you do that." Xander asked starting into her eyes.

Phoebe was going to object but after looking at Xander she knew he could handle himself and just nodded, and walked off to the attic.

Xander let his face morph back into his smirk and got the two bottles of water from the kitchen and went back upstairs to see about the resident 'shiny' man.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

As all this was going on Drusilla was looking into a mirror and for once was primping her image, happy that she could see herself again in what seemed like soo many years. "I can't wait to meet the 'shiny' man." Dru giggled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Xander handed the bottle of water to Leon and after taking a gulp of his own he looked to Leon. "Hey I was just wondering im hearing a weird sound in the attic and it sounds like a backed up pipe but I can't find a sink or anything up there. Do you think you can check if what im hearing is right or am I just going crazy?" Xander asked with his goofy smirk in place while rubbing his neck.

Leon looked at him for a minute before smiling. "Sure I can check it out im about done here so let's check it out.

When Leon walked into the attic and started to look around Xander landed a kick to his back, sending him forward as he called out to Phoebe. Phoebe came from behind the door and dropped the last crystal into place before going to get Dru.

As Leon got back up and turned to Xander he was meet not with the goofy young man he met before but with a stone faced man with a fire burning behind his dark eyes and a fierce power that seemed to flow from him, and Leon was wishing that Xander's gaze wasn't focused on him. He tried to orb but only managed to glow blue for a second before something cut him off, and before he could try again he found himself pinned against the wall by Xander's hand around his neck and his hard gaze piercing into his own.

"You only have one chance to answer this question, or I will make sure leave this place in sooo many tiny, tiny chunks." Xander growled. "Now tell me who and what you really are, and what you have planned for the women of this house."

Leo gulped as he looked into Xander's eyes, this wanted supposed to happen he was only sent to meet the 'Charmed ones' and see how they were coping with their powers while he posed as the handyman. But things took a turn for the worse when he met this young man at the door and now said man was holding him against the wall and something was keeping him from orbing, he had no choice but to answer Xander's questions.

Leo took as deep a breath as he could with Xander holding his neck. "M-my name is Leo and im a whitelighter sent here by the elders to watch over the 'Charmed ones' to make sure they stay on the path of good and to keep them safe." The man now known as Leo said, and watched as Xander seemed to think over what he said.

Xander stood there with Leo in his grip while he spoke with Magda. 'He's telling the truth right.'

{Yeah he is, and I think this is one of the ones Metatron was telling us about, one of those guardian angels. Let him down but be careful with him.}

Xander looked deep into Leo's eyes before letting him down and taking a step or two back, never losing the hard set of his face Xander went about closing the blinds in the attic and turning the lights on. "Now in a minute or two Phoebe and Dru will be here and you will answer everything I ask or I will make sure 'bad' things happen to you." Xander stated coldly.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o00o0o0o 

A few minutes later and everyone was standing around in the attic with the cage in place no one was leaving yet. Xander started in on the questions. "So what is a whitelighter and why the hell did you lie about who you were?" Xander asked.

"A whitelighter is a kind of angle, to become one you have to have lived a very good life and upon death someone will come for you and offer you ether the chance to pass on or become a whitelighter. Once you become one you are assigned witches or potential whitelighter's to watch over to make sure they stay on the road of good." Leo spoke.

"What can you do and how do you help?" Phoebe asked as she looked at Leo.

"Well we help by making sure our charge makes the right choices and if they slip and use their powers for evil we steer them back to the side of good, and we also have the abilities to orb, which lets us move from one place to another almost instantly, we can heal mostly any wound our charge suffer, and we know a good amount of info about most demons, and we can hear a call from our charges at any time and can orb to them to help them." Leo said. Just then the whole room seem to gain an unbelievable pressure that almost brought everyone to their knees.

"Now If you would kindly tell me why are a few young upstarts such as 'The elders' think that they have the power to do what they have been doing, these past few years." Said a new voice the Xander was familiar with, but this time there was nothing calm about it.

The Metatron stood near the book of shadows and pinned Leo down with his gaze.

"W-who are you?" Leo asked, more scared of this newcomer than he was of Xander.

"My name is '**The** **Metatron**' the very voice of the creator and she asks you to speak now angel or your bosses will be the last people you fearpunishment from." Metatron's voice boomed.

/End of Chapter 12/

_**A/N 3: Hope you all enjoyed it, more coming soon so read and review and let me know how the story is going. :)**_


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Mommy's strap.

A/N: Ok all welcome back to another chapter of Xander's Dogma, read on and enjoy.

Metatron turned to look at Xander ignoring Leo as he spoke. "As you know, she has been watching over you. And as she followed your fate she took a gaze ahead into the multiverse, and she was not happy with what she saw. In only a few Xander or one of the small crew from sunnydale came upon the sisters and helped. The part that made her angry is that in over 90 percent of the verses no one came and the sisters were left to mostly their own devices and this led to a far more bloody future and the 'Elders' did nothing more but sit back and watch this, giving no help but stating that it was all for 'The Greater Good', and in some cases even working against the sisters to keep them from getting to powerful." The Metatron took a breath as he looked at their faces. "The real cause of her anger is that upon finding this out she thought that since Xander was here now that you all were safe, but a cursory glance at this strand of time showed that the 'Elders' have been up to the same kind of things in the past of this timeline." The Metatron turned to Leo. "I am here not to kill you or your bosses…THIS TIME!, I am here to send you back to them with a message. 'I AM WATCHING, AND I HAVE AN INTREST IN THESE MORTALS, AND AS LONG AS I AOLLOW YOU TO DRAW BREATH YOU WILL FOLLOW MY WORDS AS THE LAWS THEY ARE. Watch your step, because the next time you step out of line I will END YOU!' That comes straight from 'The Almighty' herself, now begone angel." Metatron said as with a sweep of his hand Leo was gone and with a quick look at Xander The Metatron vanished as well.

Xander looked around before he settled his eyes on the wide eyes of Phoebe and the glazed eyes of Drusilla. "Soooo, that happened. Who's up for a drink?" No one answered and wordlessly everyone left the attic making way for the liquor in the kitchen.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Later that night **

Xander sat in the living room with everyone as he told the story of his, Phoebe's, and Dru's day, and after being asked how he knew 'The Metatron' Xander told them of his and Magda's meeting with him In his mindscape. Now they were all just sitting around enjoying a cup of tea.

Jessica broke the silence that had enveloped the room. "Well it seems that thanks to Alex here that we have the backing of the 'Almighty' herself to do our best, so let's not worry about all the bigger stuff and just get back to training and getting stronger." She said as she looked around the room at everyone.

Xander and everyone looked at Jessica with a smile before agreeing with her, before going to bed for the night.

**2 Months later**

Xander was on his way home to the manor after his day at the job at a small bookshop in the city. About a month back he started feeling a little guilty about how much he was eating, so he got a job even though the sisters didn't need him too. Xander was happy, it was now a few months after the whole Leo incident and everything was quiet on the magic front. Training went as planned, Xander and the girls were showing great strides, Xander with his physical training of the girls and the girls in learning spells from the Book of Shadows with their Grams and mom. And everyone was absorbing potion knowledge like sponges, and now carried a few on them for emergencies.

He was lost in thought as he entered into the manor so he didn't see Drusilla looking out of the window in the sunlight as he walked to the kitchen. A few minutes later he came back with a soda and sat down to watch some tv. Drusilla was now in a armchair in a darkened corner watching Xander with a small smile on her face. In the next moment however Xander found himself pinned to the floor by Drusilla who had a faraway look in her eyes as their faces were only a few inches apart. "Umm Dru, what's going on?" Asked a blushing Xander.

"It seems that Kitten has a very busy few days ahead of him, and im just taking advantage of the time." And that was all Drusilla said before she seemed to become a part of Xander's head as she sealed her mouth on his in a searing kiss, completed with her tongue searching the cavern that is his mouth.

Xander himself was lost in the fact that for some odd reason Drusilla seemed fine one moment and now her tongue was tracing his canine teeth and she seemed to be enjoying herself. 'What the hell is going on?' Xander thought. {I don't know but I find it funny.} Magda said as she sat back and wondered what the hell was going on herself.

It took a minute but Xander snapped back to himself, and with a little effort managed to detach Dru from his face, to which she just purred and smiled at him in a hungry look. "Ok, Dru while I don't question your mood that often, might I ask, what the hell was that all about." Xander asked her a little panicking as he spoke.

Drusilla still with a hungry look in her eyes leaned down to Xander's ear and while nibbling on it she spoke. "It seems that we are being watched over by some, and I felt playful."

Xander looked lost for a minute before he moved his arm and pulled Drusilla closer to him. "Where are they?" Xander whispered while casting his eyes around the room.

Drusilla enjoying the close contact with Xander took her time answering. "They are not in the manor, they are two-fold, demons watch us from below, and the angels watch us from above." She spoke. Xander had read about the Underworld and the plane of the whitelighters as he studied the book of shadows with the girls.

"So they are spying on us huh." Xander spoke mostly to himself, but Dru still answered. "Yes Kitten it seems that maybe the Elders might not be happy with the message Leo brought, and im guessing that the demons just want to look into the charmed ones, we haven't heard much from them lately." Dru spoke as she slowly wiggled her lower body on Xander, enjoying his reactions.

"So what do you suppose we do about them?" Xander said a little strained as he tried to ignore the feelings that Drusilla seemed content in causing him.

"Oh, well once I feel their eyes stop watching I will let you up." Dru stated casually said with a smirk as she went back to nibbling on his ear.

**25 minutes later**

"Umm, Dru are they still watching us?" Xander asked after a while since Drusilla seemed to be content to snuggle into him. A few minutes after Dru's warning her and Xander moved to the couch and now sat watching tv as she snuggled into him.

"Oh yes, the presence left a few minutes ago. Why do you ask Kitten?" Dru spoke.

Xander just shook his head and knew that unless he demanded it that Dru wasn't letting go anytime soon, so Xander just laid back and thought on the problem of being watched in the manor. 'What are we going to do?' {Well im sure that the book of shadows will have an answer all you need to do is look through it.} Magda said.

Just as Xander was about to ask Drusilla to let him up she spoke. "Page 361, that's where the spell is."

Xander looked at her for a minute before speaking. "Ok, we will be talking about you and your 'visions' later Dru." Xander said before Dru let him up and he went to go grab phoebe and look through the book.

Drusilla took her time following Xander as she walked back to the window and looked out into the bright afternoon sunlight and sighed. "Well the time is fast approaching." She said and turned from the window to make her way upstairs.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Xander was looking at the book of shadows and sure enough the spell was on page 361, just like Dru said it was. He was standing beside phoebe as she read over the spell, he had already told her about being watched and who he and Dru might be behind it all.

"Im starting to really not like the elders and the demons. I mean trying to kill us is one thing but to spy on us like a couple of peeping toms is just soooo weird." Phoebe said as she read through the spell. "Ok it seems simple enough all I need to do is burn some sage while chanting it and it will put up interference for anyone watching us." With a smile Phoebe turned to Xander.

"Ok, ok, I'll go get the sage from the kitchen." Xander said before he had to catch something flying toward his head. He looked first to Dru who just walked into the room with a smirk on her pouty lips. And before he looked down Xander knew that what was in his hands was the sage they needed.

"I would ask how, but I like my sanity as it is." Xander said before he gave the sage to Phoebe so that she could start.

Phoebe took a lighter from her pocket and lit the sage, then let it smoke before she focused on the words in front of her.

'**_Clarity gained by means untamed. Shroud this space from those who seek to harm._**

**_Mirror and deceive the eyes of the darkhearted and keep the light minded that call these walls home safe and free.'_**

As Phoebe finished the short spell the tip of the sage lit in a small candlelike fire before going out living the attic smelling of the herb. Xander turned to Dru and raised an eyebrow.

"Yes Kitten the feeling of being watched is gone now." Dru smiled at Xander before her smile dropped and her face took on a very serious look. "Alexander, that talk you wanted to have with me will have to wait until later. A phone call needs to be made and I must do it now." And with that said Drusilla turned and swiftly walked from the room, leaving Phoebe with a confused look and Xander having to explain about Dru's seeming to know things before they happened and how often it seemed to be happening.

"Well she is a seer, and unlike my premonitions I think she is more in tune with whatever gives her, her sight." Phoebe said to a quiet Xander.

"She is a vamp and for a long while everybody just called her crazy, maybe being turned did something with her gift." Xander said to himself before walking out slowly leaving Phoebe to look though the book again.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Drusilla swiftly moved through the house and from her cleavage she pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number on it she held it to her ear and continued toward her room in the basement.

"Spike I know you still have your phone, so I will only say this once leave the slayer and her friends alone. Leave that town and go somewhere else, because I can for sure tell you that while the slayer make kill you, if Kitten hears about you in that town you will wish for death. This is the last time you will hear my voice Spike, live while you can. And never forget that for a time our love kept me going." Dru said before she hung up the phone after leaving a message and snapped the little thing in half. She laid down on her small bed and took a deep breath wondering how everyone would take the talk later on tonight.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

That night everyone was sitting in the attic, Phoebe, Piper, and Jessica were sitting on a couch. Prue and Xander were next to each other on a rather large armchair, and the resident ghosts were not with them at the moment. Everyone's attention was focused Drusilla who was pacing back and forth muttering to herself.

"Ok Dru are you going to tell us all what's got you so bothered or not?" Xander asked her.

Dru stopped pacing and looked directly at Xander, her eyes seeming to hold his gaze and his soul to her as she spoke. "Kitten a lesson you will need for the future. Never rush a woman, when she is worried." She spoke before getting to the point. "The reason I call you all together is because over the years I have been seen as crazy by many people, and in recent years the need for it has become less. And when my Kitten here finally saved me I could stop donning the mask of the crazed vampire. And I can't fool Kitten anymore. He is noticing things about me that I was trying to hide." Here Dru stopped talking as her eyes welled up in ruby tears.

Xander was next to her in a second. Holding her close to him, not worrying in the least about the bloody tears staining his shirt. "It's ok Dru take your time and tell us what you can." Xander said softly as he stroked Dru's hair.

Drusilla took a few moments before she started to speak again. "From a young age I knew I was different, I would hear things that no one else heard, and see thing that no one else saw. I never knew what it was until the night I met Angelus and the night I died. But the truth is I couldn't have died because I was never truly alive." Before anyone could question her Dru snuggled deeper into Xander's hold. "I began to hear the voices of my childhood clearer than ever, and one voice stood out and that voice guides me to this day, it even told me what really happened to me. I was never a normal child, from the day I as born I was to do great things, 'The child born with the power to see into the great beyond will rise and she not knowing of her importance will fall into peril, and after years of grief will be pulled free from the depths of her own half-life by a great savior of mankind and he will lead her to the triad and from there her true destiny shall begin.' Those were the words from my goddess Lauren Kor and to this day I follow them." Dru said as she looked up at Xander and awaited the question she knew he would ask.

"But what does all of that mean for you Drusila?" Xander asked as he absently stroked Drusilla's cheek forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"It means Kitten that im not a vampire as most people have thought of me, because when I was turned I was never really alive in the first. You can't turn what is not human in the first place. Im what's known as a 'Nephilim'. Upon seeing his face Dru kept talking. "There are many stories and myths about what we are, and im not here to tell you what's right or wrong, im just here to tell you my story and help you along. I used to be an angel, before I was sent down to earth to be reborn as to a mortal woman, after I was born I began to hear the voice of god again, and was soon labeled as a weird and 'troubled' girl. Years later I was found by Angelus and you know the story from there." Dru finished and laid her head back down on Xander's chest, wondering to herself what his reaction to all of this would be.

She got her answer a few seconds later as Xander looked to the ceiling and began to laugh hysterically, after a minute or three of this someone was about to slap him but he started to talk while laughing. "Only you Xandman, only you. First you met a crazy blond girl who turns out to be a real life monster killer, then you follow her around like a puppy and getting a primal spirit stuck in your mind, find out about prophecy about you from one of the 'crazy' monsters your friend hunts. This leads to you saving said crazy, moving to San Francisco, meeting up with a trio of sisters who are witches, and now you find out that the 'crazy' that you saved is not an evil crazy but a reborn angel who has been listening to the voice of God for years. Only you Xand-man, only you." After his rant Xander processed to pass out banging his head on the floor of the attic.

After this no one had anything to say so the girls all worked together to move Xander into Prue's room and left him to rest while they went to go talk some more.

"…soooo." Phoebe started.

"Yup." Dru stated.

"And this is not a joke." Piper asked.

"Nope." Dru stated.

"Damn, that sucks." Prue stated.

"I know, believe me I know." Dru pouted.

"Ice cream?" Phoebe asked.

"Sounds about right." Piper and Prue responded.

"Yay now I can stop hiding the fact that I can eat normal food and stop sipping and hiding blood!" Dru yelled as she skipped off to the kitchen.

The three sisters looked at each before thinking the same thing and following Dru. 'Damn, she's gonna be even crazier now.'

Jessica just followed along keeping her thoughts to herself. 'What the hell have I gotten myself into, I need a drink.' *sigh* 'no more drinking have to stay sober to help Alex with all of this bullshit that is now our lives.'

/End of Chapter 13/

A/N2: And to all of you who are now wondering just what the hell im gonna do with Drusilla, just sit back and bask in all of her awesomeness. ;) ;)


End file.
